In your eyes, I found my soul
by Lucky0ne
Summary: Se situe après le 3x22, une saison 4 a ma façon plus beaucoup d'idées de mon imagination. Elena finira t-elle sa transition ? Comment réagiront les autres ? Qui sera avec elle ou contre elle ? Venez voir. Fiction DELENA mais avec toute sorte de relations
1. Chapter 1 : The death

**_Voici le premier chapitre de ma premiere fiction, eh oui je suis nouvelle ! J'espère que ce n'est pas mauvais, n'hésitez pas a me le dire et désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, sur ce bonne lecture :)._**

_I_n your eyes, I found my soul.

**Chapitre 1 : ****T****he Death**

_PDV Elena_ _: _

Rebeckah au milieu de la route, la voiture quittant la route. De l'eau froide, trouble. Une terrible douleur à la poitrine, Matt inconscient, un Stefan suppliant de le laisser m'aider, en vain… Puis le néant, le trou noir.

Je me sens… absente, prisonnière de mon propre corps pourtant j'ai mal, je manque d'air mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne veux rien faire, pas pour l'instant. Suis-je morte ? Ou dans un coma ? Je n'en sais rien mais si j'ai mal je ne peux pas être morte n'est-ce pas ? Non c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller tout sera normal. Il le faut.

Cette terrible douleur ne fait qu'empirer, me forçant à reprendre mes esprits, à prendre une grande inspiration, tout simplement à me réveiller et à ouvrir les yeux.

J'inspire toute l'air que je peux, ça me brûle les poumons, je me sens vide, affamé, fatigué et paniqué, je m'assois en tailleur sur cette table froide en métal. A peine ai-je repris mes esprits, quelqu'un se précipita vers moi, je ne voyais pas, il faisait trop sombre, il s'approcha doucement, tendant sa main vers moi, je lève les yeux et le reconnu immédiatement, Stefan…

-Elena… murmura-t-il. Il semble soulagé et… désolé ?

-Stefan… ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Matt… Ou est Matt ? Demandai- je me rappelant l'accident.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien, il se repose dans une chambre… Elena… je suis tellement désolé… Il avait dit ça, les larmes aux yeux, rongés de culpabilité mais pourquoi ?

-Stefan ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Elena… je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de revenir le plus vite possible mais ça pas été suffisant, si tu savais comment je m'en veux, je sais que tu ne voulais pas de ça et maintenant tu subi ça par ma faute, tout est de ma faute, je m'en veux tellement Elena, pardonne-moi… Me dit-il. Je ne comprends pas, il dit qu'il voulait revenir le plus vite possible mais c'était trop tard ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je suis vivante, je devrais être morte… à moins que…

-Oh non… Ce n'est pas possible… mais… impossible… C'est impossible ! Déclarai-je avec colère, des larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, je me balance d'avant en arrière, complétement dévasté. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-NON ! Hurlai-je en faisant un bon en arrière en le repoussant, pourquoi je le repousse ? Je ne sais même pas, je ne sais même plus quoi penser, je sais que c'est n'est pas de sa faute, ce n'est de la faute à personne, c'est juste arrivé.

J'avais le visage trempé par mes larmes, les membres secoués de tremblement incontrôlés et un mal de tête épouvantable, je ne veux voir personne, je veux rentrer et m'enfermé dans ma chambre et ne plus en sortir.

-Elena… Calme-toi, tout ce que tu ressens, ton envie de fuir, la douleur c'est normal, combat tout ça. Elena respire normalement, calmement, regarde moi je te jure que ça va allez, je te le promets.

Sa voix est rassurante mais comment veut-il que je me calme, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est en feu, j'ai envie d'hurler, de pleurer à en perdre la raison, je ne contrôle rien absolument rien.

-Je ne peux pas Stefan, je ne peux pas… Répétai-je en me laissant glisser contre le mur et pleurant toutes les larmes que je peux.

-Si tu peux, fais-moi confiance Elena. Tu es forte, tu vas-y arrivé, je te le promets me rassura-t-il en s'approchant de moi, il prend mon menton et soulève mon visage pour que je le regarde, je ne peux pas il ne faut pas que je reste ici, il faut que je parte vite, cette odeur je ne peux pas la supporter, il faut que je sorte.

-Je dois y aller Stefan dis-je soudainement en me levant, il me regarde sans comprendre

-Mais Elena tu n… Avant qu'il ne finisse, j'été déjà partis.

Aussitôt sorti de l'hôpital je me dirige vers l'endroit que je connais le mieux, où je me sens bien, là où je me réfugiais après la mort de mes parents et de Jenna et de John… Tant de personne parti… Je traverse la forêt a toute vitesse, entre dans le cimetière et m'écroule devant les quatre tombes, pleurant encore et toujours.

-Ma vie part en lambeaux… Je n'ai rien fait pour avoir ça… Pourquoi ? J'ai tellement mal à la tête, j'aurais préféré mourir et vous rejoindre… Je le jure, j'aurais préférés mourir… Pleurai-je sans pouvoir m'arrêté. Je suis maintenant recroquevillé sur moi-même au milieu de la forêt dans un cimetière toute seule. J'ai froid, mal partout, faim j'ai envie d'hurler…

_PDV Damon__: _

Alaric, il s'est écroulé dans mes bras, mort. Ce qui veut dire… Oh non Elena ! Sans attendre j'appelai mon frère, il ne répondit pas, j'appelai donc Elena, aucune réponse.

-Merde sorti-je sans réfléchir

Mon monde s'écroule aujourd'hui, le choix d'Elena, la mort d'Alaric et maintenant peut-être sa… mort ? Non ce n'est pas possible, pas elle, pas Elena. Tout à coup, mon portable sonna, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Damon… On a un problème entendis-je d'une petite voix à l'autre bout du file

-Jeremy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Alaric… il est… tombés sans aucune raison… il est… répondis-je sans savoir vraiment quoi dire

-Je sais Damon, il faut que tu viennes c'est… Elena.

A ces paroles, je ne sais pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire, je prie pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve, ça ne peut pas être possible, tout sauf ça.

-J'arrive.

Sans réfléchir plus, je monte dans ma voiture et démarre à toute vitesse, le paysage défile devant mes yeux a une vitesse folle mais plus rien ne compte. Je repense a tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble avec Elena les chamailleries, les seules vrais discutions que je n'ai jamais eu avec quelqu'un, les disputes, les sourires, les regards… Comment tout ça pouvait finir maintenant ? Non ça ne pouvait pas.

Je suis devant l'hôpital, je sors et me précipita a l'intérieur mais un bras me retiens et m'arrêta dans ma course, je me retourne vivement prêt à envoyer valdinguer la personne qui me retenait mais

-Damon… murmurai Meredith

-Où est-elle ? Criai-je en commençant à chercher dans toute les chambres qui se trouve autour, je dois la trouver !

-Damon attends, quand Jeremy a amené Elena, c'était plus grave que ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'était pas une commotion mais une hémorragie cérébrale, du sang dans le cerveau me déclara Meredith d'une traite

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il était si inquiet que je n'ai rien dit… Je l'ai aidée, elle avait besoin de mon aide !

-Tu as fait quoi ? Demandai-je comprenant peu à peu ce qu'elle m'expliqué. Elle l'a aidée ? Mais comment ? Elle avait dit pareil quand elle a… sauvé Bill… Oh non. Elena va devenir un vampire… J'étais soulagé, très soulagé mais comment allé-t-elle réagir, elle ne veut pas être un vampire, elle la répété plusieurs fois, pendant le sacrifice je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, elle ne veut pas.

-Où est-elle ?

-A la morgue… me répond Meredith

Sans attendre je me précipite vers les escaliers qui descend à l'étage du dessous; la morgue. Je remonte le couloir sombre sans réfléchir, il mène à une grande porte marqué « morgue ». J'attrape la poignet et ouvrit, la pièce est sombre il y a une table en métal au milieu, une seule lampe accroché au-dessus, le manteau d'Elena est par terre et au fond il y a une silhouette.

-Damon… murmura la voix, je reconnu toute de suite son interlocuteur

-Stefan ? Ou est-elle ?

-Damon je suis tellement désolé, j'ai voulu la sauver mais je l'ai écouté et je suis arrivé trop tard répondit-il sans prendre en compte ma dernière question.

-De quoi tu parles ? Comment ça tu n'as pas pu la sauver ?

-Elle était consciente et quand je suis allé pour la sauvé elle a refusé, elle voulait que je sauve Matt en premier mais… quand je suis revenu je ne pouvais pas Damon… C'était trop tard… m'expliqua-t-il. Il a sauvé Matt ? Il l'a laissé mourir ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Je me précipite sur lui à vitesse surhumaine, l'attrape par le col et le plaque au mur, il se laisse faire et n'essaye pas de se dégager. Je ne contrôle plus ma force, même avec les derniers événements, je ne contrôlais rien.

-C'est de ta faute ça ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu l'as tuée ! Criai-je en le cognant contre le mur

-Je sais… Je suis tellement désolé

Je regarde autour de moi mais ne vis personne, ses affaires sont là mais il n'y a personne, je lâche mon frère et commence à tourner en rond dans la salle, elle devait être là, pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?

-Où est-elle ? Hurlai-je en prenant conscience qu'elle n'est pas dans la salle

-Elle s'est réveillé et elle était dévasté, je n'ai pas pu la retenir elle est parti en courant.

-Tu l'as laissé partir ? Tout est de ta faute, Stefan ! Répétai-je

-Je sais… Je n'ai pas pu la retenir elle m'a repoussé, j'ai voulu la suivre mais je les perdu…

Sans attendre plus je cours vers la sortie. Où pouvait-elle allé ? Elle n'a pu aller bien loin mais où ? Je monte dans ma voiture et conduis sur la route longeant la forêt, c'était une grande route j'espéré l'entendre mais non je n'entendis rien, le silence total je me gare sur le bas-côté et entre dans la forêt, je tape de colère contre un arbre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? Pourquoi elle ?

Soudain j'entends des pleurs en direction du cimetière, c'est Elena j'en suis sûr.

_PDV Elena__:_

Cela faisait peut-être 10 min que je suis la recroquevillé au pied de la tombe de ma tante, 10 min ou 1 heure, je ne sais pas je n'ai plus la notion du temps je n'ai plus la notion de rien du tout. Soudain j'entends des pas qui approchent encore et encore mais je ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas bouger. Les pas se sont arrêté et un murmure se fit entendre, Damon, c'était Damon.

-Elena…

Je ne réponds pas, je n'en ai pas envie, il s'approche encore et m'encercle de ses bras, je suis contente de le voir mais je ne le montre pas, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que je suis en… transition et que je suis morte… morte pour toujours... Mes larmes coule à flots sur mes joues, mes membres tremblent sans que je puisse les contrôlés et Damon été là accroupis dans la terre, soutenant ma tête sur sa jambe. Ma main été accroché à son jean sans que je puisse la défaire, je relève la tête pour ancré mes yeux dans les siens et déclarai-je dans un sanglot :

-Damon… Je suis morte…

**-ooo-**

**N'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours pris avec plaisir même les critiques. :) .**


	2. Chapter 2 : Just the beginning

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre que je vous poste rapidement puisque a partir de demain je n'ai plus internet jusqu'au 10 juillet minimum :/ mais j'avancerais bien sur dans mes chapitres, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :) Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 : ****J****ust the beginning**

_Je relève la tête pour ancré mes yeux dans les siens et déclarai-je dans un sanglot : _

_-Damon… Je suis morte…_

_-ooo-_

_PDV Stefan : _

Après le départ de mon frère à l'hôpital, je suis allé chez Elena dans l'espoir de la voir et de la savoir en sécurité mais il n'y avait que Jeremy et Bonnie que j'avais appelé pour tenter de trouver un sort pour peut-être empêcher la transition d'Elena mais je savais que c'est impossible, on ne pouvait pas contourner la nature et encore moins la mort. Je me dirige vers la cuisine sous le regard de Jeremy, je sais qu'il m'en veut même si il ne l'admet pas, il m'en veut, je m'en veux moi-même après tout c'est moi qui l'avait laissé mourir, elle ne l'avait pas choisi.

-Stefan, elle va s'en sortir, elle s'en est toujours sorti, c'est Elena. Me rassure Bonnie avec un petit sourire

Je me contente de hocher la tête, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'espéré qu'Elena s'en sorte mais je n'en été pas sûr…

-Tu aurais du la sortir, tu aurais dû la sauver… murmura Jeremy amer

-Jeremy, il a essayé de la sauvé, tu crois qu'il l'aurait laissé mourir volontairement ? Personne ne l'aurait fait. Rétorqua Bonnie aussitôt avant même que je ne puisse répondre

-Non Bonnie, il a raison, j'aurais dû la sauver, j'aurais dû la sortir…

Bonnie me regarda tristement comprenant ce que je ressens en ce moment, elle avait ressenti la même chose lors de la mort de sa grand-mère, sa grand-mère qui était morte d'épuisement suite à un sort trop puissant, elle l'avait exécuté pour mon frère et moi sur la demande de Bonnie, Bonnie qui s'en était voulu de sa mort et qui m'en avait voulu a moi, à mon frère, aux vampires pendant longtemps.

_PDV Damon :_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je pensais qu'Elena serais certes triste et bouleversé mais calme, elle est toujours calme. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et elle s'en était rendu compte, elle rebaissa la tête et pleura silencieusement. Elle croit vraiment que c'est la fin, je lui relève le menton et déclare :

-Je sais Elena, je suis désolé mais tu vas voir ça va s'arranger, tout va s'arranger, laisse toi du temps…

-Mais je n'ai pas de temps, j'en ai plus Damon, je suis morte, le temps c'est fini, ma vie est fini me répond-t-elle tristement.

- Chut, ne dis pas ça. On a toujours trouvé des solutions même dans les pires moments, on en trouvera toujours. Viens lève-toi je t'emmène au manoir.

Je commence à me lever et avec surprise je constate qu'Elena n'oppose aucune contraire et se contente de se lever difficilement. Il fait nuit noir, il devait être 22h ou plus je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-Damon… J'ai un problème me murmura-t-elle

-Que ce qui se passe ?

-Euh je ne vois rien… déclara-t-elle bêtement

-Oh j'avais oublié, viens répondis-je avec un sourire et en la soulevant.

-Merci…

Je l'emmène dans ma voiture garer un peu plus loin et la dépose a l'arrière, elle s'allongea aussitôt et ferma les yeux, elle était épuisé. Le trajet se fit en silence. Je sais qu'Elena ne dort pas mais je n'engagea pas la conversation, a quoi bon, le silence n'est pas plus mal. Je m'arrête dans l'allé du manoir et ouvre la portière a Elena qui me sourit doucement en retour. Elle monte directement à l'étage, je la laisse faire et me dirige vers le bar pour me servir un petit remontant. Je tends l'oreille et entends le matelas d'une des chambres grincer, puis la lumière s'éteindre, un murmure me parvint : « Bonne nuit, Damon » Je me mis à sourire, elle sait que je l'écoute, au début de notre rencontre, elle me criait dessus elle disait que je devais respecter son intimité, laquelle ? Allez lui demander ! Maintenant, ça ne la dérangeais plus. Je finis mon verre et monta les marches jusqu'à dans ma chambre, il était tant de dormir.

_PDV Elena :_

J'étais parti me coucher directement après notre arrivé, j'étais exténué. Je suis très vite tombée dans les bras de Morphée, un sommeil sans rêve, ni pensée, un sommeil réparateur mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'ouvrir les yeux sans raison apparente, je regarde par reflexe à ma gauche et vit l'heure « 4 :08 ». _Oh non, trop tôt. _Mais impossible pour moi de me rendormir e_t _ce n'était pas l'envie qui en manquait, mais une odeur me dérangeai, une odeur insupportable mais tellement réconfortante, une odeur d'acier et de gourmandise. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà debout, je me dirige vers la porte doucement, l'ouvre et commence à descendre les escaliers, je tenté de ne pas loupé une marche, raté _« Je ne suis vraiment pas du matin » pensai-je_. Instinctivement je descends a la cave, je ne suis pas moi-même j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me guide, une chose incompréhensible mais impossible a ignoré. A peine ai-je repris mes esprits que je suis debout penché au-dessus du réfrigérateur des Salvatore, du réfrigérateur de… sang, cette pensée me répugne mais je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de ses poches, je pris une poche dans mes mains et remue légèrement le liquide sans le quitter des yeux comme hypnotiser. Ma mâchoire me fait horriblement mal, mon sang me brule, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et la seule chose que je pense c'est ce liquide rougeâtre. Juste une gorgée ça va pas me tuée, je ne peux pas mais je le veux tellement, sans m'en rendre compte des larmes s'était mise à couler sur mes joues. Dans un élan de détresse je fis exploser le tube en plastique qui sert de soi-disant « bouchon » et porte le liquide à ma bouche, je me sens épanoui, sans aucune sensation à part le plaisir, je ne peux plus m'arrêter pourquoi m'arrêterais-je après tout ? Je bois du bonheur à chacune de mes gorgées, qui voudrait s'arrêter ? Personne. Mais une atroce douleur a la mâchoire me fit lâcher la poche, je porte mes mains à ma bouche et sens mon visage se transformer, horrifiée je commence à pleurer (pour changer) et à paniquer, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Ma seule pensé fut pour mes parents, que devaient-ils penser de moi, ils devaient avoir honte, tellement honte et Jeremy, oh Jeremy comment j'ai pu lui faire ça, moi qui voulait l'éloigner de tout ce monde surnaturel alors que maintenant j'en fais définitivement parti. Je suis un monstre…

_**PDV Stefan**__:_

J'avais quitté le domicile d'Elena depuis un peu plus d'1 heure, laissant Bonnie seule dans sa recherche avec Jeremy qui ne l'aide pas vraiment, il était triste et perdu par la récente mort d'Alaric puis bien sûr par la transition de sa sœur. Je me dirige maintenant vers la forêt qui est juste à côté, j'avais besoin de sortir et de respirer de l'air frais, j'arrive près d'un arbre et m'appuie dessus. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir, je ne ressens rien. Mais à la mort d'Elena ? J'ai ressenti quelque chose, de la tristesse certes mais énormément de culpabilité, presque que de la culpabilité mais là en ce moment, je ne ressens rien à part un vide, un gouffre qui s'est creusé depuis Klaus. Klaus m'a enlevé toute once de sentiment, devrai-je le remercié ? Non je ne pense pas mais quelque part il m'a aidé, ça c'est sûr. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, ce qui me tira de mes pensées. Un homme en costard approche sans une trace de peur, Elijah.

-Stefan, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, surtout depuis les derniers évènements déclara-t-il neutre.

-Tu as appris ?

-Je sais tout Stefan, tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps, désolé pour Elena au faite répondit-il

-J'avais besoin d'air. Déclarai-je en me retournant, dos à lui mais je le sens sourire, comment pouvait-il sourire dans de tels circonstance ?

-Tu sais Elijah tu devrais prévenir Rebeckah que certaines personnes vont chercher à la traquer après ce qu'elle a fait. Dis-je sans me retourner, en parlant surtout de mon frère et surement un peu de moi qui sait ?

-Oui mais je pense qu'elle le sait déjà, Klaus la recherche déjà mais toi tu n'as aucune chance de la tuer, tu n'as rien pour la tuer. Répondit-il simplement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui va chercher à la tuer, mon frère par contre va vouloir se venger, Jeremy va vouloir se venger. Moi je ne cherche rien.

-Stefan, Stefan. Damon ne peux rien et Jeremy encore moins répondit-il.

Je le sais ça mais Damon ne s'arrêtera pas là et Jeremy, sa sœur est morte, Rebeckah la tuée si on aurait tué Damon je pense que j'aurai agi. Je me retourne et voit qu'Elijah commence à partir avant qu'il ne retourne juste la tête de côté.

-Et au faite Stefan, tes sentiments tu dis les avoir « éteints » ? Mais au fond nous connaissons tous les deux la vérité.

Puis il disparût dans la nuit. Je commence à fatiguer et me décide à rentrer au manoir histoire de me « reposer ». Je prends le chemin à travers la forêt, le plus rapide et me déplace a vitesse surhumaine jusque devant la porte, j'allais actionner la poignet quand soudain je sentis une odeur de sang, sans attendre j'entre dans la maison et me dirige vers cette odeur, le sous-sol. Il y'a Elena assise par terre pleurant en tenant sa tête entre les mains puis plus loin dans l'ombre 1 poche de sang vidé et une deuxième entamé. En m'entendant Elena releva la tête et resta figé, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle a du sang autour de la bouche, les joues trempés de larmes, des yeux transformés et les cheveux tout ébouriffés qui lui tombe sur le visage, je ne la reconnais plus, elle voit bien nos deux malaises et se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

-Stefan… Je… commença-t-elle en bégayant.

Tout doucement je me décide a m'approché et m'accroupis a même pas 50 centimètre d'elle. Elle est toujours assise par terre, la tête baissé et avec ses cheveux je ne vois pas son visage mais contre toute attendre elle se jeta entre mes jambes et pleura sur ma jambe, murmurant des paroles inaudible.

-Chut Elena ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer fut les seules paroles que je pus prononcés à ce moment.

-Désolé… Je suis… désolé déclara-t-elle entre ses crises de sanglot.

-Viens lève-toi on va aller te nettoyer là-haut dis-je en commençant à ma lever, elle fit de même, plus difficilement, elle passa la porte la première je me contente de la suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain du haut, elle se mit devant le miroir et releva la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de s'agiter.

-Stefan, je suis… ce que je n'ai jamais voulu être. Je suis un monstre… pleura-t-elle

_-ooo-_

_**N'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours pris avec plaisir même les critiques. :) .**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The end of a old life

**J'ai réussi a me connecté a Internet donc je vous poste vite le chapitre 3, mais le 4 sera surement un peu plus long a venir, je fais de mon mieux. Bonne lecture a tous en espérant que vous aimez toujours :)  
**

**Chapitre 3 : ****T****he end of a old life **

_Elle se mit devant le miroir et releva la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de s'agiter._

_-Stefan, je suis… ce que je n'ai jamais voulu être. Je suis un monstre… pleura-t-elle._

**-ooo-**_  
_

_**PDV Stefan :**_

Je ne sais pas comment le prendre ni comment y répondre mais elle avait raison elle est devenue un monstre comme tous les vampires mais le pire c'est que c'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça, je reste fixé à la regarder dans le miroir sans répondre, que fallait-il que je réponde ? Elle baissa la tête sans en rajouter. Je pris dans le deuxième tiroir du meuble un gant et l'humidifia avant de le donner a Elena, elle me demanda de la laisser seule un instant, ce que je fis. Je redescends au salon et trouve mon frère devant son bar, les cheveux ébouriffés, en caleçon noir et la tête endormis. En m'entendant arriver il se retourna, les yeux mi-clos et demande :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe là ?

-J'étais parti et quand je suis revenu j'ai senti une odeur de sang et j'ai trouvé Elena dans la cave en train de vider le réfrigérateur…

-Oh… Donc elle a fini la transition ? demanda-t-il simplement en ayant déjà la réponse

-Oui… répondis-je tristement

-Tant mieux.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? M'emportai-je

-Eh frérot tu aurais préféré qu'elle ne l'achève pas ? Tu aurais préféré qu'elle meure ? Tu t'en veux déjà assez, si elle serait morte tu serais rongé de culpabilité alors au fond tu es d'accord avec moi. Dit-il en s'approchant.

Je ne répondis pas et baissa la tête, je sais qu'il a raison je n'aurai pas pu supporter qu'Elena décide de ne pas achever sa transformation, c'est mieux comme ça, mais si je l'aurais sauvé elle n'aurait pas besoin de choisir entre la vie et la mort.

Soudain les marches craquèrent et une Elena hésitante s'approcha, sur son visage on y voit la déception, la douleur, l'appréhension, la colère et le soulagement… Damon s'approcha en premier vers elle et demanda :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai… mal à la tête répondit-elle en posant une main sur son front et grimaçant de douleur.

-Normal, je vais te chercher une aspirine ça va t'aider proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Merci

Damon monta les marches et disparu. Elena me regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire

-Elena, je suis… commençai-je

-Non Stefan ne sois pas désolé, arrêtes d'être désolé. Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai demandé à ce que tu sauves Matt en premier, je savais ce que je risquais en te demandant ça. Déclara-t-elle fermement

Je ne répondis pas, il n'y a rien à répondre. Je savais qu'elle allait surement, un jour, me dire ça de ne pas culpabilisé mais pour l'instant cela m'était impossible. Damon descendait les marche et revint près d'Elena, il lui tendit un verre et une aspirine et elle le remercia d'un sourire sincère.

-Je vais y aller, j'ai un truc important à faire déclarai-je soudain sans attendre de réponse, je me dirige vers la porte, sortit mon téléphone et envoie un sms « _Rejoignez_-_ moi à midi dans la forêt, près de la tombe. Stefan S.__ »_. J'espère qu'elles viendront, toute les deux. Elles étaient ma dernière chance.

_**PDV Damon**_**_:_**

Mon frère est parti précipitamment sans raison_, il avait des trucs important à faire, _qu'importe. Je regarde Elena qui grimaçait de douleur et déclarai-je

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi

-Pour moi ? C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente

-Une surprise, tu sais un cadeau de vampires. Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin

-Oh…

-Viens suit moi, il est là-haut, j'ai oublié de le descendre tout à l'heure.

Elle me suit dans les escaliers jusque dans ma chambre et se planta au milieu de la pièce, je fouille dans mon tiroir de commode et sortit un bracelet en argent avec un pendentif en forme de cœur en diamant qui s'ouvre où il y'a marqué à l'intérieur _« Elena, a ta nouvelle vie » _et lui tendit

-Oh Damon il est magnifique, merci s'exclame-t-elle en souriant.

-Content qu'il te plaise, ça t'aidera à sortir dehors. Bonnie l'a fait quand elle a su pour toi. Tu en auras surement besoin. Dis-je en souriant. C'était la première fois que je vois Elena sourire en étant vampire, un sourire sincère.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant que je la fixé.

-Tu souris déclarai-je simplement

-Et ?

-Et ça me fait plaisir que tu souris, c'est tout.

Elle me sourit et baissa la tête pour regarder son nouveau bracelet, c'est vrai qu'il lui allait bien. Tout à coup une idée me vint à l'esprit, je souris en coin et Elena me regardai bizarrement.

-Damon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle

-On va à Atlanta ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux aller à Atlanta ? Et… Pourquoi on partirait ? Me demanda-t-elle étonné de ma question.

-On va à Atlanta, on prend du recul, on s'amuse, je m'éloigne de mon frère ça m'évitera de le tuer et toi tu t'adapte a ta nouvelle vie. Que du positif ! M'exclamai-je en souriant.

-Oui mais euh… Je ne vais pas partir comme ça, sans rien dire.

-On laissera un mot puis t'es un vampire maintenant, t'as l'éternité puis tu seras avec moi, y'a rien à craindre.

-Oui justement, ça les inquiétera encore plus ! Puis sans Alaric… Jérémy est tout seul, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul.

-Il y'a toujours Stefan, puis Bonnie il n'est pas tout seul Elena. Et toi faut que tu prennes du recul même avec Jérémy, il faut que tu te contrôles. Répondis-je sans ciller, je savais que cet argument avec Jérémy allait marcher, elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal mais devant lui elle ne pourra pas se contrôler, ça sera plus fort qu'elle. Il est humain et elle est vampire maintenant.

-…D'accord… Déclara-t-elle résigné. Je lui souris et déclarai-je :

-Fais tes valises, on va à Atlanta.

-Oui. Sourit-elle. Elle commença à partir vers la porte pour redescendre et partir préparer ses affaires chez elle, avant de se retourner et de demander :

-Mais Damon où on va dormir ?

-Tu sais Elena, à Atlanta il y'a des motels qui servent à ça.

-Hum répondit-elle gêné en repensant à la dernière fois qu'on s'était retrouvé ensemble dans un motel. Cette pensée me donna le sourire ce qu'elle ne manqua pas. Elle partit gêné et je crie de l'étage avant qu'elle ne franchit la porte

-Je viens te chercher vers midi Elena !

-Je t'attendrais répondit-elle avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Elle démarra et quitta la pension.

On allait partir à Atlanta, la dernière fois qu'on était parti à Atlanta on s'était amusés, cela avait été vrai, sans mensonge et coups tordus. J'ai besoin de cette virée, surtout en ce moment, elle en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de tout ça, qu'elle se contrôle et qu'elle réfléchisse puis surtout qu'elle profite et qu'elle s'amuse. Puis moi avec tous ces événements j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de cette ville, de ses habitants et de ses malheurs qui nous tombent dessus depuis le début, je dois me défouler sinon je vais exploser. Et surtout je dois lui parler, m'expliquer avec elle. On en a tous les deux besoin.

**_PDV Elena : _**

On allait à Atlanta, cette pensée me fit sourire. La dernière fois avait été géniale, c'était plus la partie motel qui m'inquiétai, on allait dormir dans un motel ensemble surement dans la même chambre. La dernière fois je n'avais pas pu me contrôler, cela avait été plus fort que moi mais le pire c'est que j'étais humaine à ce moment-là… Et maintenant je suis vampire, mes émotions sont multipliés (je dirais quadruplés moi !) et cela me fait peur, j'ai choisis Stefan, je dois être avec Stefan mais vampire ou humain, vie ou mort cela change tout, je ne sais plus, je les aime tous les deux ? J'en aime un ? Ou je n'en aime aucun ? Mais l'idée de m'éloigner de tout ça est plus forte que mon inquiétude, j'allais apprendre, j'allais me défouler. Il me faut bien ça. Je me gare devant ma maison, souffle un coup et sortit de la voiture. J'entendis et vit par la grande fenêtre vitré de devant, Jérémy parler au téléphone avec Bonnie et mon ventre se noua, et si je craquer et que je faisais du mal à Jérémy ? Non je ne pouvais pas rentrer, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Je commence à reculer en marche arrière quand une main vint se placer dans le bas de mon dos, surprise je me retourne en un bond et vis… Damon ?

-Oh Damon… Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. J'aurais pu mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque là !

-Impossible, tu es déjà morte répondit-il avec un de ses sourires en coin enjôleur.

-Très drôle ça, pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Je n'ai pas pensé quand tu es parti, qu'il y a surement Jérémy à la maison et que ça… poserai problème… Je ne me suis pas tromper apparemment. Puis il est 11h30.

-T'a dit midi tout à l'heure. Damon… je ne peux pas rentrer et… et si je…

-Si tu peux, tu ne lui feras rien, je te le promets.

-Tu n'en sais rien de ça Damon dis-je

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

-Oui mais ça n'a rien à v…

-Si ça à voir alors viens on rentre

Il me poussa légèrement à l'aide de sa main encore placé dans le bas de mon dos et j'avance doucement en fixant la porte, il faisait des cercles avec ses doigt dans le bas de mon dos ce qui me rassura. On arrive devant la porte il tendit sa main sans déplacer son autre main qui me rassurait tant et sonna a la porte. Au bout d'un moment, Jérémy vint ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

-Oh Elena s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras, je lui rendis à son étreinte et referma mes bras autour de lui, je pose mes lèvres contre son épaule et pleura de joie. Je ressentais toutes sortes d'émotions : la joie, l'amour et la soif… Je vois que Damon me regarde comprenant ce que je ressentais. Je m'écarte de Jérémy et lui sourit tristement.

-Pleure pas Elena, ça va allez tu vas voir. Me dit-il en essuyant toutes mes larmes accumulé sur mes joues.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'impression que je fais que ça de pleurer, souris-je. Je vis Damon esquissé un sourire à ma remarque. On commença à rentrer quand soudain je fus bloquer au seuil de la porte sans pouvoir y rentrer, comme si un mur invisible se dresser entre la maison et moi.

-Euh… je crois que j'ai un petit problème dis-je bêtement, je vis Damon rire a cette remarque et lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir.

-Ah oui, désolé Elena, j'avais oublié. Elena veut-tu bien rentrer ? Me dit Jérémy avec un grand sourire

-Avec plaisir souri-je en rentrant. Arrête de rire toi dis-je a Damon en lui tapant légèrement le bras. Il répondit par un simple « Aie », ce qui me fit sourire et lever les yeux au ciel.

-Jérémy… Je vais partir quelque temps de Mistics-Falls avec Damon… commençai-je

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je viens juste de te retrouver et tu veux déjà partir ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre mon intention.

-Je vais revenir Jérémy, j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner et de me… contrôlés, tu comprends je ne peux pas risquer de te blesser, je me le pardonnerais jamais si ça arrivais. Répondis-je tristement.

-Je comprends El' mais…

-Je t'appellerais tous les jours c'est promis… Lui dis-je en le coupant.

-D'accord… Prends-soin d'elle toi dit-il en s'adressant à Damon

-Comme toujours répondit Damon dans un sourire

-Ouais… répliqua Jérémy se rappelant de la fois où il m'avait surprise à embrasser fougueusement Damon…

Je ne réplique pas et me dirige vers les escaliers, Damon derrière moi. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre et pris un petit sac de sport qui va faire office de valise sous mon lit pendant que Damon, comme à son habitude, s'avachi sur mon lit sans la moindre gène.

-Eh ! Que tu t'avachis toujours sur mon lit, ça passe mais enlèves tes chaussures m'exclamai-je sous le regard de Damon tout sourire, il me répliqua par un simple :

-J'aime bien ton lit, me demande pas pourquoi, je l'aime bien c'est tout.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et commence à prendre des affaires dans mes tiroirs et à ma grande surprise je n'eus aucune remarque de la part de Damon qu'il se contenta de me regarder faire.

Une fois le tout rassemblé, je pris une feuille pas loin et laissa un mot

_« Je vais m'éloigner quelque temps d'ici, besoin de prendre l'air, je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre. Stefan, n'essaie pas de me chercher, je suis en sécurité. Je reviendrais quand je me sentirais bien et que je ne serais plus un danger pour personne… Je vous aime. Elena » _

Damon regarde par-dessus mon épaule et rajouté offensé :

-Et moi tu ne dis pas que je suis avec toi, ils vont s'inquiétés pour moi après !

Je lui souris en murmurant un léger « idiot » et rajouta à la fin de la lettre _« PS : Damon est avec moi, ne vous inquiété pas »_

Après les affaires finies et la lettre nous commençons à redescendre les escaliers, Damon prit mon sac pour le mettre dans sa voiture et moi je me dirige vers la cuisine où été Jérémy, il se leva et me prit dans ses bras

-Je t'aime El' me dit-il après un grand moment

-Je t'aime aussi Jer'. Je t'appellerais c'est promis

-N'oublie pas me rappela-t-il en se dégageant.

Je lui souris et partit dehors en direction de la voiture, Damon était déjà au volant. Je monte côté passager et lui demande pendant qu'il démarre

-Tu as laissé un mot à Stefan ?

-Oui j'ai mis « Voir le mot d'Elena » Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil

-Pff n'importe quoi !

Et nous partons, je regarde le paysage défilé et la chanson _Everytime we touch _de _Cascada_ retentit dans la voiture, ce qui eut la beauté de me mettre mal à l'aise, Damon le remarqua et me sourit, je pose mon front contre la vitre et m'endormit rapidement bercés par la musique et les mouvements de la voiture.

**_PDV Damon : _**

Après 2h de voyage, je décide de m'arrêter pour « manger un morceau » et pour me dégourdir les jambes, Elena se redressa dans son siège aussitôt que la voiture s'arrêta, elle regarde autour d'elle avec une moue endormis sans savoir où je m'étais arrêter

-Où est ou là ? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux tout ébouriffés par son sommeil.

-On est à moitié chemin, 2h d'Atlanta peu près mais j'ai envie de prendre l'air. Répondis-je en sortant de la voiture, suivis d'Elena.

-Et bien sûr, on s'est arrêtés juste devant un bar comme par hasard ? M'accusa-elle en regardant la façade bleu et verte du bar devant lequel je m'étais garer, _« Bar-Restaurant de Lou » _été marquer juste au-dessus de la vitrine qui donné sur l'intérieur du bar.

-Oui, je me suis garer et hop un bar viens se mettre là m'exclamai-je avec amusement.

Elle commence à se diriger vers l'établissement et elle secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire avant de murmurer un « évidemment » imperceptible à l'oreille humaine.

-J'ai entendu ! M'exclamai-je en la suivant de près et de rentrer dans le bar

-J'espère bien.

On arrive dans l'entrée de la brasserie, elle est assez sombre juste éclairé de lumière suspendu au-dessus du bar, quelques tables sont disposés dans le fond mais Elena se dirigea directement vers le bar, une femme de la quarantaine vint a notre rencontre et nous demanda ce qu'on voulait commander

-Moi des frites et un coca s'il vous plait ! S'exclama Elena joyeuse

-Juste un bourbon pour moi demandai-je

La serveuse d'éloigna, j'en profita pour parler a Elena de sa « condition »

-Elena, tu es un vampire, tu n'es pas obliger de prendre de la nourriture tu sais. Lui expliquai-je

-Je sais mais j'ai envie de frites ! me répondit-elle en souriant plus que jamais.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la serveuse refit son retour avec nos commandes. Elle déposa une assiette de frites à Elena puis son coca avec une paille et moi mon bourbon. Elena commença rapidement à manger en me racontant ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à sa « nouvelle vie »

-Tu sais Damon, j'ai l'impression que je suis horrible, je suis dix fois plus jalouse, je suis dix fois plus en colère, je pleure dix fois plus et plein d'autre truc comme ça

-Ouais, je sais ça va passez c'est normal au début après tu gères riais-je

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, levons nos verres et trinquons

-A la fin d'une ancienne vie, le début de ta nouvelle vie dis-je avec un sourire

-Le début de ma nouvelle vie…

_**PDV Stefan :** _

Je m'avance vers le lieu de rendez-vous et ne vit personne et si elles ne venaient pas ? Si elles ne m'aident pas ? Comme je vais faire ? Il faut qu'elles viennent, j'ai besoin d'elles. Leur envoyé un SMS avait été ma dernière chance, je ne pouvais pas la retrouver sans elles. Je peux tout leur donner, tout ce qu'elles veulent en échange de leur aide pour la retrouver. Je faisais tout ça pour Elena, elle était le double, le double vampirique certes mais elle avait été humaine avant tous, il faut l'aider avant qu'elle ne le découvre par elle-même. Elle avait défié la mort plusieurs fois, elle l'avait contré plusieurs fois aussi et ça ce n'est pas bien, voilà pourquoi elle devait m'aider à la retrouver pour pouvoir aider Elena. Je lui dois bien ça. Même si cela veut dire que je dois les revoir et les supporter surement jusqu'à ce que ma mission soit finit. Une fine voix féline me sortit de mes pensées :

-Stefan, que nous vaut ce rendez-vous

Elles étaient venues.

-**ooo-**

**_Je suis cruelle je sais Haha. N'hésitez pas a me laissé des reviews bonnes ou mauvaise c'est toujours pris avec plaisir :) ._  
**


	4. Message

**Je viens de rermarquer que une partie du chapitre 3 n'avait pas été prise quand je l'ai posté donc je vous previens juste que j'ai rajouté la petite partie supplémentaire qu'il manquait. Cette partie est a l'origine du titre de ce 3ème chapitre "the end of a old life" et en relisant le chapitre je me suis dit qu'il manquait bien une partie ^^ Désolé de cet incident. Le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore fini il viendra surement vers mardi ou mercredi. Merci**


	5. Chapter 4 : The wake up

**Voilà le chapitre 4 vous allez savoir qui sont elles ;) En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, Bonne lecture a tous :).**

**Chapitre 4 : ****T****he wake up **

_Même si cela veut dire que je dois les revoir et les supporter surement jusqu'à ce que ma mission soit finit. Une fine voix féline me sortit de mes pensées :_

_-Stefan, que nous vaut ce rendez-vous _

_Elles sont venues. _

**-ooo-**

_**PDV Stefan :**_

Elles se tiennent là devant moi, une a un sourire provocateur sur le visage comme à son habitude et l'autre à l'air de s'ennuyer, elle regarde partout autour d'elle sans me dégainer un regard. Elles sont venues, c'était le plus important. La deuxième qui est resté silencieuse jusqu'à la leva la voix :

-Bon, Stefan je n'ai pas toute la journée moi, elle peut-être moi pas.

-Katherine, Nadia. Merci d'être venus remerciai-je

-Oui ben tu m'as dérangé dans mon bronzage, Stefan. J'espère que ça vaut le coup. Pourquoi nous as-tu demander ? Me dit Katherine d'un ton hautain.

-Je veux réveiller Tania déclarai-je sans hésiter.

Cette annonce a eu l'effet d'une bombe, Katherine me fixait sans comprendre, Nadia a immédiatement tourner le regard vers moi à l'entente de ce prénom. Il faut dire que c'était risqué mais il fallait que je le fasse.

-T'es malade ? Pourquoi tu veux la réveiller ? Me questionna Katherine

-J'ai mes raisons. J'ai besoin de vous pour savoir où elle se trouve, après je me débrouillerais.

- On ne t'aidera pas. Personne ne veux la réveiller, personne ne veux la revoir. Tu la réveille, tu meures, Stefan. M'annonça Katherine.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je sans savoir où elle voulait en venir

-On l'a enfermé, si on la réveille on est tous mort, elle va tous nous tuer. Elle ne va pas attendre que tu lui explique ton petit plan, elle va t'arracher la tête et se venger de nous.

-Nous ? De qui parles-tu ?

-Des vampires Stefan ? Les vampires l'ont enfermés car elle était trop puissante, ils ne pouvaient pas la tuer, elle est immortelle. Rien ne peut la tuer, elle doit être desséché à cette heure-ci, je te promets, tu ne veux pas la réveiller, personne ne le veut. Me dit-il

-Si tu la réveille, tu nous condamne tous. Rajouta-t-elle

Katherine regarda Nadia qui acquissa d'un hochement de tête avant de détourner le regard. Tania est une sorcière, une des plus veilles et puissante sorcière. Elle a commencé à pratiquer la magie noire et ne s'est plus arrêter, elle disait que des voix angéliques lui disait et lui donnait des pouvoir pour exterminer la race vampirique car leur race était dangereuse et maléfique. Tania s'est fait connaître à travers le monde entier par sa force, ses massacres de vampires et surtout pour son immortalité, tu lui arrache le cœur, il repousse ainsi que la tête. Les pieux ne lui font rien tout comme la verveine. Longtemps, ont été ceux qui cherchais à la vaincre mais la tuer était impossible. Les vampires de l'époque l'ont alors piégé dans une maison de vampires, les « pouvoirs angéliques » ce sont alors envolés grâce à cette maison d'une créature de la nuit et l'ont ensuite laissé pourrir jusqu'à nos jours, c'est-à-dire plus de 1210 ans.

-Tu ne veux pas de ça, Stefan croit moi me supplia Katherine avant que Nadia ne me regarde et hoche la tête en accord avec les paroles de Katherine.

**_PDV Elena :_**

Après notre repas terminé nous décidons d'aller à la recherche d'un motel pour passer la nuit, il n'est que 18h mais le temps de décharger tous les bagages de la voiture et de les installer dans la chambre, il risquerait de faire déjà nuit. Damon a eu l'idée d'aller dans un motel où un bar-restaurant été situé à moins de 200 mètre _« Le Naria »_. Trop fatigué pour discuter j'accepte il me guida vers l'entrée mais je ne continue pas plus loin et m'assoie sur les fauteuils posés dans l'entrée en face du comptoir, je laisse Damon réserver pour deux. L'entrée est plutôt chaleureuse, les murs sont couleur bleu nuit avec quelques étoiles, un coin était installé en face du comptoir avec des fauteuils bleu clair et une table basse en verre remplis de magasine et des plantes était posés de part et d'autre, une agréable odeur de nature, de pins et de mer circulé dans l'établissement ainsi que de la musique douce. Soudain en levant la tête, j'aperçus Damon qui m'attendais avec tous les bagages, je me lève et le suivit.

-J'ai pris la plus grande chambre, la suite nuptiale ! Déclara-t-il rieur

-Ta quoi… ? Pourquoi ta pris la suite nuptiale ? M'interrogeai-je

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste qu'il y'a une salle de bain avec une baignoire et une douche, ne te fais pas des idées hein ! Se moqua-t-il

-Une salle de bain hein ? C'est ça fous toi de moi

Il me sourit et prit l'ascenseur, un bip nous indique que nous étions au second étage, Damon sortit de sa poche la clé de la chambre 209 et l'ouvrit, derrière la porte se trouve une grande chambre blanche et grise muni d'un immense lit deux places ainsi, que comme l'avait précisé Damon, d'une grande salle de bain et d'une cuisine tout équipée et on avait même un balcon, le grand luxe. Damon pose tous nos bagages contre le mur en face du lit et se dirige directement vers le balcon, j'en profite pour m'allonger sur le lit histoire de tester le matelas, j'allais surement dormir avec Damon sur ce même lit… Ça m'angoissait, non pire, j'étais terrifié à cette idée. Je détourne le regard du plafond et découvre une lettre posés sur le lit, je me redresse et l'ouvre suspicieuse, c'est un petit papier blanc tout simple au milieu il y'a écrit « Je peux vous voire. »

-Euh Damon…

-Ouaip ! Me répondit-il joyeux en revenant vers moi

Pour simple réponse je lui tendis la lettre, il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils pour finir par prendre et lire la lettre

-J'ai trouvé ça sur le lit et je ne crois pas qu'elle y était quand on est rentrés.

-Qui ça peut-être ? Demandai-je intrigué

-Non elle n'y était pas mais qui que ce soit, ça sent pas bon…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demandai-je hésitante sans lâcher son regard.

-Je ne sais pas, Elena. On ne va rien faire, on ne peut rien faire.

Je hoche simplement la tête, il a raison. On ne sait même pas qui c'est, comment pourrait-on agir contre quelqu'un dont on ne connaît même pas le nom ou l'existence. Mais qui est-ce ?

**_PDV Stefan :_**

-Il faut que vous m'aidez, je ne peux pas la trouver tout seul mais je sais que vous deux vous le savez. Elle est dangereuse mais c'est important. Suppliai-je presque les deux femmes afin qu'elles m'aident

-Bah ça pour réveiller Tania ça doit être très important ! Ironisa Katherine

-Et puis qu'a-t-on en échange ? Parce que si, supposons, on t'aide on y gagne quoi nous ? Notre mort peut-être ! Rajouta Nadia avec l'accord de Katherine qui rajouta :

-Eh oui Stefan, rien n'est gratuit. On gagne quoi ? Renchérie Katherine.

-Klaus. Je vous offre Klaus.

Katherine se pétrifia sur place à peine ai-je prononcé son nom et Nadia me regarde avec intérêt avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Klaus est mort, Stefan. Tout le monde le sait, dès que ce salopard est mort le monde entier la sut et s'est réjouis. Me dit Nadia pendant que Katherine était toujours choqué par cette révélation.

-Klaus n'est pas mort. Je sais comment le trouver et comment vous l'amener.

-Ah oui et comment ? Me questionna Nadia provocatrice.

-Klaus et moi sommes liés et Klaus n'est pas mort. Si Klaus était mort, je l'aurais senti, je n'ai rien senti. Je peux le trouver auprès d'une sorcière répliquai-je

Nadia tenta de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge et d'hésitation sur mon visage mais ne découvrit rien, déconcerté elle tourna la tête vers Katherine qui renchérit

-Ils sont liés.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que nous voulons Klaus ? Me demanda Nadia

-Je le sais. Toi, Nadia tu souhaites la mort de Klaus plus que tout, tu voudrais le tuer de tes propres mains pour ce qu'il a fait à ta famille. Je te l'offre sur un plateau en échange de ton aide. Et toi Katherine, tu en a peur et tu le déteste, tu ne serais pas contente de le savoir et de le voir mort de tes propres yeux ?

Nadia est dans ses pensées, elle a un air triste et vulnérable. Klaus avait détruit sa famille entière dans les années 1800, sa sœur avait brisé le cœur d'un de ses frères, Elijah. Elijah ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait que ça ne pouvait pas durer toute une vie, que tout avait une fin, surtout les bonnes choses. Klaus n'avait pas supporté qu'une « fille de bonne », comme il l'appelait, ait brisé le cœur de son frère et surtout que lui l'acceptait sans se défendre. Pour le venger il a alors commencé à envoyer des lettres de menace anonyme puis au bout de 3 jours d'inquiétude pour cette pauvre famille, il leur a rendu visite et les a violemment égorgés et tailladés de partout, Nadia absente à ce moment est rentrés plusieurs heures après et a découvert sa famille massacrés et le mot laissé par Klaus _« Vengeance pour un cœur brisé. Avec mes plus beaux sentiments. Klaus »_. Il avait laissé ce mot sans savoir qu'il avait oublié une chose, Nadia, maintenant celle-ci tente tout pour se venger, pour le tuer.

-Hum, je ne veux pas de Klaus moi. Plus je suis loin de lui mieux je me porte. Déclara Katherine d'un ton non-chaland.

Je n'écoutais pas Katherine, je fixais Nadia dans l'attente d'une réponse, elle est sur le point de dire oui mais quelque chose l'empêcher. Elle fixait un point imaginaire puis d'un coup relève la tête et plante ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

-J'accepte mais je veux une preuve de ta connexion avec Niklaus. Exigea-t-elle

-Il me faut une sorcière alors. Répondis-je

Nadia tourna le regard sur Katherine qui sourit en coin et relève la tête pour ancré ses yeux dans les miens et déclara d'une voix espiègle :

-J'y gagne quoi moi ? Je ne veux pas de Klaus.

J'hésite un moment, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir ? Klaus avait été ma seule option, je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle refuserait cette offre mais il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout, que je risque tout.

-Tout ce que tu veux. Tu gagnes tout ce que tu veux. Déclarai-je en baissant les yeux

-Tu veux vraiment la réveiller Tania hein ?

-Oui.

- J'accepte ton offre ! On va bien s'amuser, comme avant Stefan. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire joueur et nostalgique, elle prit son portable et envoya un SMS puis releva ses yeux sur moi toujours son sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. Elle arrive dans 30 minute déclara-t-elle après la réponse de sa sorcière.

30 minutes et ma mission va pouvoir commencé mais le pire n'était pas encore passés, le pire s'appelait Tania.

Tania était la plus puissante sorcière maléfique que je connaissais, je ne l'avais jamais vu en face et c'était surement mieux comme ça mais avec ses derniers événements je suis bien obligé de tout tenté et donc de réveiller Tania, elle était la seule à avoir la réponse à la solution, elle était la clé. Cette malédiction que j'avais déclenché en laissant Elena mourir, le double mourir. Se transformer en vampire pour Elena était une malédiction plus que pour les autres vampires, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule. Elle avait défié la mort à plusieurs reprises voilà pourquoi elle était maudite puis bien sûr elle était l'une des doubles.

-Katherine tu m'as demandé ? Demanda une voix inconnu sorti de nulle part, je me retourne et vis une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleues qui se tient devant Katherine les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

-Oui j'ai besoin de l'un de tes services de sorcière et comme tu m'en doit toujours une dit Katherine autoritaire

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda poliment la jeune femme.

-Il faut qu'on sache si il est toujours en lien avec Niklaus Mikaelson tu peux faire ça n'est-ce pas Sabrina ? Répondit Katherine en me montrant d'un signe de tête

La jeune sorcière, Sabrina, s'avança vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens et déclara

-Il me faut tes mains et pendant le sort il faut que tu penses très fort à Niklaus.

Je lui tendis mes mains sans la quitté du regard, elle avait un regard tellement attirant, hypnotisant que l'on ne pouvait s'en détacher. Elle me sourit, prit mes mains et leva la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux.

Elle récita des formules incompréhensible, le vent se lève aussitôt, les feuilles danse auprès de nous, les nuages noirs recouvrent entièrement le ciel et des mots sont chuchotés à travers les arbres. Personne n'osa bouger, Sabrina était le maître du jeu, soudain elle rebaissa la tête et ouvra les yeux, le vent s'arrête, les voix se taise et les nuages disparaisse elle me regarde avec un sourire et murmura un _« Intéressant »_puis elle se tourna vers Katherine et Nadia sans lâcher mes mains et déclara

-Il est lié à Klaus.

Puis sans plus d'explication elle partit. Cette jeune femme était intrigante et fascinante. On avait l'impression en la voyant que rien ne lui faisait peur, ses yeux bleu ciel sont pétillants et dégage toute sa malice. Pourtant son petit gabarit et sa tête d'ange lui donnait des airs de fragilité, de sensibilité, de confiance et d'amour.

-Je la crois souffla Nadia

-Comment tu peux savoir ? Rappliqua aussitôt Katherine déstabilisante.

-Je suis une sorcière Katherine, je les senti.

- Mais attend si t'es une sorcière pourquoi t'as pas fait le sort toi-même ? Demanda Katherine intrigué

-Parce que je ne suis pas relié à Klaus, elle l'était. Elle a connu Klaus autrefois ou alors elle le connait, même un toucher avec Klaus peux relier une sorcière a lui, elle lui a peut-être juste serré la main mais c'est une connexion quand même moi je n'ai jamais rencontré Klaus.

-Donc Sabrina a déjà touché Klaus ou juste frôler Klaus et quand elle a touché Stefan elle a vu si ils ont un lien ? Reformula Katherine

-C'est un peu plus complexe mais dans l'ensemble c'est ça répondis Nadia

-Donc tu as la preuve de ma connexion avec Klaus, je n'ai pas senti le moindre sentiment ou émotion, il ne peut pas être mort. Je peux te le trouver tu peux me croire mais dis-moi où est Tania en échange continuai-je

Nadia avait détourné le regard vers moi comme si elle me sondait, elle baisse la tête et souris puis déclara

-Je peux te dire que Tania est à Falls Church* dans une maison de vampire abandonné mais a vrai dire je ne s'est pas laquelle tu verras par toi-même il y'en a que deux.

-Et tu n'es jamais allé voir dans laquelle elle est ?

-Je ne suis pas morte Stefan donc non je ne suis pas allé voir. Je ne suis ni morte ni suicidaire répondit-elle simplement. En tous cas bonne chance dans ta mission j'espère te revoir un jour même si je doute que tu sois encore en vie, Stefan mais bonne chance. Tu m'enverras l'endroit où se trouve Klaus je sais que tu le feras.

Puis après ces derniers mots elle partit me laissant seul avec Katherine qui me regarde avec un sourire espiègle.

-Donc maintenant je te dis ce que je veux c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Je répondis par un hochement de tête mais ne la quitta pas pour autant des yeux

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi et quand je vais quelque part tu viens .Tu fais tout ce que je dis. Déclara-t-elle tout sourire

-C' est tout ? Tu veux faire comme Klaus, me retenir avec toi ?

-Oui c'est tout, je ne fais pas comme Klaus, je ne te retiens pas disons que tu seras mon compagnon Stefan comme avant tu te rappelles ? Répondit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement, toujours son sourire plaqué sur les lèvres

Je hoche simplement la tête et la baissa elle prit mon menton et me releva la tête, je ne fis rien à part serrer les dents pour ne pas l'envoyer contre un arbre, elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes mais je la repousse violemment, elle se contenta de sourire et déclara

-Stefan, tout ce que je veux. Je t'ai aidée rappelle toi. Je gagne tout ce que je veux.

Puis elle se rapprocha, je ne bougeai pas même si l'envie n'en manque pas puis elle frôla mes lèvres avec les siennes puis s'éloigna en marchant un sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres, je me contente de la suivre comme prévu, j'étais bien obligé.

**_PDV Elena : _**

Cette lettre m'inquiète mais sans plus, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons y faire ? Rien alors autant ne pas s'en inquiété plus que ça, c'est peut-être tout simplement une blague de mauvais goût, je ne préférais ne plus y penser et mettre ce mot de côté.

Damon est allongé sur le lit enfin le haut du corps est sur le lit ses jambes retomber dans la vide, il a les bras sur la tête et les yeux fermés mais il ne dormait pas je dirais plutôt qu'il pense mais avec Damon on ne sait jamais. Il se releva brusquement et se retrouva assis ce qui eut le don de me faire sursauté.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu m'as fait peur dis-je surprise

-Tu me fixais, ça me perturbe, tu m'empêche de dormir

-Tu ne dors jamais et je m'ennuie répliquai-je

Il sourit et se leva en direction de la salle de bain, j'en profite pour me lever du fauteuil en face du lit où j'étais installée et de m'assoir sur le lit, arrivé dans la salle de bain il ouvrit la glacière et se prit une poche de sang. Le sang pour l'instant me dégoute ou m'attire ou les deux je ne sais pas vraiment. Il ouvra la poche et prit deux verres qu'il remplit du liquide rouge puis il jeta dans un sac poubelle la poche vide. Quand il se retourna pour s'assoir sur le lit à côté de moi je lui lance un regard noir rempli d'incompréhension et de doute.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que tu en as besoin tu commences à faiblir dit-il simplement

Je ne m'étais pas nourris depuis ma transition fini, j'en avais besoin je le savais mais l'idée de boire du sang humain me dégoute encore pourtant l'odeur m'attirait. Me voyant dans mes réflexions, il me tendit un verre avec un regard et un sourire rassurant, je le pris par réflexe mais ne fis rien. Il porta le verre a ses lèvres sans détourné son regard du mien, je baisse la tête et fixa le liquide rouge, c'est tellement tentant puis je relève la tête pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de Damon, il hocha simplement la tête puis je rebaisse la tête et porte le verre à ma bouche, je ferme les yeux instantanément quand le liquide commença a coulé dans ma gorge, mon corps est en feu à ce moment-là, je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse mais cela ne m'empêche pas de finir le verre d'un traite. Quand je rouvris les yeux Damon n'avait pas bougé, il est toujours là à me regarder, sa main posé sur ma cuisse il tendit sa main et je lui donne le verre avec un petit sourire de remerciement, il laissa glissé sa main vers mon genou avant de se lever puis posa les verres délicatement sur le meuble en face du lit. J'enlève mes chaussures d'un coup de pied et me glissa sous les couvertures toute habillé, il était trop tard pour me déshabiller puis l'envie n'était pas là. La lumière s'éteignit et je sentis le matelas s'affaissait et quand j'ouvris les yeux Damon était allongé près de moi sa main posé sur la mienne, je referme les yeux et sourit puis m'endormit rapidement.

_La journée avait été dure, cette Rose m'avait raconté des choses pas très jolies sur mon prochain sort, j'étais la clé de la malédiction du soleil et de la lune, j'étais le double et cet Elijah me cherchait puis Stefan était venu me sauver avec Damon, enfin. En rentrant j'avais pris une bonne douche mais à ma sortie je vis Damon assis sur ma banquette près de la fenêtre, « Joli pyjama » avait-il sortit enjôleur. J'avais essayé de le faire partir avec l'unique excuse de la fatigue mais cela ne marcha pas puisque il se leva et s'approcha en désignant mon collier pendu dans sa main, il était venu me le rendre, je le remerciai et approcha ma main pour le reprendre mais il l'éloigna plein de question se font dans ma tête, pourquoi il ne veut pas me le rendre ? Pourquoi il doit me dire un truc important avec mon collier ? Pourquoi… Il s'approcha encore et planta ses yeux dans les miens, il avait l'air triste et déconcerté, le truc le plus égoïste qu'il n'a jamais dit, voilà pourquoi il devait garder mon collier avec lui, je ne voulais pas mais il s'en ficha et me demanda de juste l'écouté ce que je fis. « Je t'aime » m'avait-il dit les larmes aux yeux « et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi, pourquoi tu ne dois pas savoir ceci ? Je ne te mérite pas mais mon frère si » Il pleurait… Il m'embrassa le front et me caressa la joue avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens et de tout me faire oublier « Mon dieu que j'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas a oublié ceci mais tu le dois… » Puis dans un coup de vent mon collier se retrouva autour de mon cou et ma fenêtre était ouverte…_

Je me réveille en sursaut, les larmes avait inondé mon visage. Je tourne la tête et vis que Damon dormait encore, comment avait-il put faire ça ? Comment avait-il me faire oublier ceci ? Comment avait-il osé toucher à ma mémoire ? Je me lève en furie attrapa un coussin posé sur le fauteuil et le lançant de toute mes forces sur Damon qui sursauta, je pleure encore et toujours mais là jamais je n'avais autant souffert comment avait-il osé ?

-Pourquoi ? Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Hurlai-je hystérique en me jetant sur lui. Il s'était assis sur le lit et essayait de me retenir, ce qu'il réussis avec sa force mais je m'en fichais je continue à le roué de petits coups sur le torse qu'il, j'étais sûr, ne sentait a peine

-Elena ! Arrête ! Pourquoi quoi ?

-Comment t'as pu me faire oublier ça ? Je te déteste !

-De quoi tu parles, Elena ? Oublié quoi ? dit-il dans comprendre de quoi je parlé

-Comment t'as pu… t'avais pas le droit Damon dis-je en pleurant et en retombant sur son épaule lasse

-Tu n'avais pas le droit… pas le droit de choisir pour moi, pas le droit de me faire oublier, tu n'avais pas le droit, Damon… Continuai-je ne pleurant encore plus

-De quoi tu parles, Elena ? Explique toi, tu me réveille en me lançant un coussin a la figure et tu te jettes sur moi sans explication pourquoi ? Explique-moi.

-C'est toi qui m'as ramené mon collier quand je l'avais perdu après mon enlèvement et tu m'as fait oublier, t'avais pas le droit… déclarai-je en relevant mes yeux trempés par les larmes, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et baissa la tête ne sachant quoi dire.

-T'avais pas le droit… répétai-je

-Je suis désolé Elena, vraiment, je suis désolé déclara-t-il sincère.

Je ne répondis pas et rebaissa la tête sur son torse il caressa mes cheveux et continua timidement

-Elena, écoutes moi, je t'ai fait oublier autre chose que ça… Ne m'en veut pas.

A ces mots je me relève brusquement et le fixa

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait oublier d'autre ? Damon répond ! Dis-je inquiète, il ne répond pas et baissa la tête. Damon regardes moi ! Dis-moi ! Continuai-je

Il releva la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens, il attrape ma tête entre ses deux mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes…

_Je venais de me disputer avec Matt, il allait trop loin, il voulait trop. Mes parents devaient bientôt arrivés me chercher pour partir de cette maudite fête. J'attendais donc sur la route et soudain un homme se planta devant moi à quelque mètre, Damon. « Katherine » voilà les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés, à ce moment je ne comprenais pas qui était-il ? Qui était Katherine ? « Non… Je m'appelle Elena » il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre mais il continua « Oh, tu ressembles tellement a … Désolé tu me rappelles juste quelqu'un... Je suis Damon» Je trouvais ça bizarre, rencontrer un garçon comme lui au milieu de nulle part il me répliqua que je pouvais parler que j'étais dehors toute seule mais je lui dis que c'était Mistics Falls, il ne se passe jamais rien de mal ici. Puis je lui expliquai sans raison ma présence ici, la dispute avec Matt, l'attente de mes parents. Il me demanda si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, un futur planifié ? Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais il rappliqua aussitôt que ce n'étais pas vrai, que je voulais ce que tu tout le monde voulait, il avait appris quelques trucs en restant dans le coin. Je lui demandai de ma dire ce que je voulais. Il n'hésita pas et se rapproche en disant que je voulais un amour qui me consume, que je voulais de la passion et de l'aventure et même un peu de danger, j'étais déconcerté comment savait-il ça ? Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, je ne le connais même pas puis pour contre attaquer je lui demande ce qu'il voulait lui mais mes parents viennent d'arriver et je me retourne et quand je lui refis face il me faisait tout oublié en disant « Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu désires mais maintenant je veux que tu oublis tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne veux pas que les gens découvrent que je suis en ville. Bonne nuit, Elena» Puis il disparût._

Je rouvris les yeux choqué et Damon décolla ses lèvres des miennes sans enlevé ses mains sur mon visage, j'avais la bouche entrouverte par la surprise et mes yeux ne se détaché pas des siens, dans son regard on pouvait y lire qu'il était désolé.

-Alors… je… tu… Oh mon dieu dis-je sans savoir ce que j'allais dire.

Je n'avais pas rencontré Stefan en premier mais… Damon comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Il avait lu en moi sans me connaitre, j'aurais pu lui faire confiance sans le connaitre, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui sans le connaitre… Je l'avais rencontré en premier.

**_PDV Stefan :_**

Katherine avait accepté qu'on se déplace à l' endroit où se trouvait Tania. On était allé dans une des maisons que Nadia nous avait indiqué mais rien, personne ne s'y trouvait mais il nous en restait une. C'était une grande maison vieillit par le temps et rattrapés par la nature, je sais que c'est celle-là on pouvait sentir la magie sortir de cette maison

-Euh je vais rester derrière moi déclara Katherine derrière moi

-Non viens avec moi, on doit rester ensemble tu te rappelles c'est tes conditions Katherine.

Elle me lance un regard noir et me suit à l'intérieur de la maison.

La première pièce était sombre, seule la lumière naturel l'éclaire, elle est aussi vide rien ne s'y trouve, une deuxième porte se trouve sur notre droite, elle était grande ouverte. Je m'avance à l'intérieur suivit de près de Katherine qui s'accrocha à mon bras. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve un cercueil noir avec les bords dorés sur le couvercle de celui-ci était écrit « Don't open or certain death » ce qui vaut un frisson de la part de Katherine, j'approche ma main du dessus mais fut stoppé

-Ne l'ouvre pas, Stefan

Le vent commença à soufflé dans la pièce et un murmure me parvint de nulle part _« Tania »_, elle est là, dans ce cercueil j'en suis sûr mais dois-je l'ouvrir et risqué de déclencher le pire massacre à travers le monde ou ne pas l'ouvrir et laissé Elena dans le pétrin.

-Tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir Stefan, c'est dangereux déclara Katherine

-Katherine, j'ai tout fait pour réussir à la trouver je ne vais pas renoncer maintenant, je dois essayer

-Ah ouais ! Et si on meurt tous, tu vas déclencher un massacre Stefan, tu risques l'extinction des vampires là, je ne veux pas mourir et toi non plus.

-Je prends le risque répondis-je

Je pose ma main sur le dessus du cercueil et glissa ma main vers l'ouverture. J'avais peur mais je devais la faire pour Elena. J'ouvre le cercueil dans un geste et découvrit une femme aux cheveux châtain elle a le teint grisâtre et avant de dire quoique ce soit elle ouvrit les yeux, déclara _« Vampires »_ avant de se jeter sur moi… J'allais mourir c'est sur…

**-ooo-**

*** Falls Church: Je sais pas très originale mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre.  
**

**Voilà voilà :) Le chapitre 5 sera un peu plus long puisque je n'ai encore aucun idée sur le titre et sur sa contenance :$ Donnez moi vos avis Merci a tous :)**


	6. Chapter 5 : Change in plans and decision

**Voilà le chapitre 5 avec la rencontre de la fameuse Tania :) Bonne lecture a tous !**

**Chapitre 5 :** **C****hange in plans and decision.**

_J'ouvre le cercueil dans un geste et découvrit une femme aux cheveux brun elle a le teint grisâtre et avant de dire quoique ce soit elle ouvrit les yeux, déclara « Vampires » avant de se jeter sur moi… J'allais mourir c'est sur…_

**-ooo-**

_**PDV Elena:** _

Il m'avait fait oublier sa déclaration et puis son existence lors de notre première rencontre, qu'est-ce qui m'a encore fait oublier ?

Je l'avais donc rencontré en premier mais pourquoi m'avoir fait oublier, pour se protéger ? Pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? Il avait tellement l'air d'être perdu, seul et… triste. Puis j'avais l'impression que quand il m'avait parlé il me connaissait déjà sans même vraiment me connaître comment cela était possible ? Il avait lu en moi… J'avais eu confiance sans même le connaitre puis il m'avait fait oublier. Son existence m'avait été enlevé avant même que j'apprenne a vraiment le connaître. Je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir effacé ce souvenir, il avait ses raisons puis ce n'était pas contre moi après tout mais m'avoir effacé sa déclaration ? Je ne comprends pas, il n'aurait pas dû. On était amis à ce moment-là et il m'a traité comme une de ces filles qu'il utilise à sa guise. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, il ne m'a pas laissé répondre… Il m'a juste fait oublier, mes souvenirs se sont évaporés et ma vie a continué comme si de rien n'était… J'aurais tellement voulu me rappeler de sa voix tremblante, de ses yeux brillants, de la douceur de ses mots et de cette larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue par désespoir et tristesse. Je repense à tous nos moments passés ensemble les bons et les mauvais. Il avait tué Jeremy, transformé Vicky, tué Lexie, tenté de tuer Bonnie mais il m'avait aussi amenés à Atlanta une première fois, ça avait été géniale ! Puis il m'avait protégée de tout puis on s'était embrassés, plus d'une fois… Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes coulait sur mes joues et sur les mains de Damon qui avait toujours ses mains sur mon visage, il ne dit rien il me regarde juste et il attend. Attend que je parle ou que je réagisse.

-Il… il faut que je prenne l'air. Déclarai-je avec une voix tremblante. Je mis mes mains sur les siennes et fit doucement glissés ses mains afin de les enlever gentiment.

Je me dirige vers le couloir en refermant la porte derrière moi et me laissa glisser contre le mur qui est à côté. Je ne pleure pas avec tout ce que j'ai pleuré ça m'étonnerait que j'ai encore une larme en moi, je ne fais rien, je me contente de fixer le mur d'en face et de penser à Damon, a moi, a sa déclaration… En tant que humain je ne savais quoi ressentir pour Damon ni pour Stefan mais en tant que vampire j'étais complétement perdu, amour ? Amitié ? Haine ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais. Soudain une jeune femme se baissa vers moi, elle est belle, blonde avec une mini-jupe et un bustier blanc a rayure noir. Le cou dénudé… Elle me parle mais je n'entends rien, j'entends que son cœur battre et son sang circulé en elle. Je fixe son cou, sa veine et les battements de son cœur, régulier.

-_Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? disait-elle d'une voix tellement lointaine._

Je sens mes dents sortirent, ça me fait tellement mal ! Puis mes yeux se rétrécirent puis s'agrandir, je voyais tellement bien.

-_Oh mon dieu mademoiselle vos yeux ! Aaaahhh ! Cria la jeune femme en commençant à courir à travers le couloir._

C'était trop fort, la tentation était trop forte, comme résister à ça ? En une fracture de seconde je me retrouve devant elle, la bloquant en chemin elle hurlait mais son cri s'étouffe alors que je plante mes dents dans son cou. Une sensation de bien-être m'envahit immédiatement, je ne peux plus m'en passer, cela me rendait folle mais c'est tellement bon. Soudain un bras vient m'encercler la taille et me tire en arrière, je me débattais comme jamais pour y retourner et déguster mais c'était Damon il me murmurait _« Chut » _pour me calmer ce qui marche retourne la tête vers la femme, elle est écroulés à terre, une mare de sang a côté mais surtout plus de pouls, son cœur ne battait plus, elle était… morte.

-Oh non…Non, non, non, non, non ! Hurlai-je en me rapprochant et secouant le corps inerte. Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi… fini-je par pleurer. Je me retourne vivement et pose ma tête sur le torse de Damon qui est été toujours derrière moi, accroupis.

-Je suis tellement désolé murmurai-je

-Chut viens me dit-il en me soulevant dans ses bras. Il ne me criait pas dessus, je ne le dégoutais pas il se contenta de me rassurer et de répéter que c'était normal après tout, comme cela pouvait être normal ? Tuer n'est pas normal, ni pour un humain ni pour un vampire.

Arrivé dans la chambre il me posa sur le lit et enleva mes chaussures puis ramena la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules, il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front avant de se dirigé vers le balcon. Trop épuisé pour répliquer, je ferme simplement les yeux.

**_PDV Damon : _**

Elena avait fait sa première victime… Je me doutais que un jour ça arriverais après tout quel vampire n'avait fait aucune victime ? Aucun, ça devait arriver. Je m'appuie sur la rambarde du balcon avec mes deux avant-bras et regarde l'horizon, il faisait nuit mais la ville semblait vivante et réveillé, soudain j'entendis des pas derrière moi avant même de me retourner je vis Elena me rejoindre, les yeux fixés à l'horizon. Elle ne disait rien et elle n'allait rien dire.

-Tu sais Elena même si j'ai voulu te le dire quand tu m'as dit que si on c'était rencontrés avant… tu aurais peut-être été avec moi mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je suis désolé. Commençai-je, on avait besoin de parler de ça.

-Tu sais je t'en veux pas pour ça… Je veux dire de m'avoir effacé notre première rencontre, tu avais tes raison j'ai compris ça… ça m'a juste surprise sur le coup… Mais de m'avoir effacé ce que tu m'as dit, je ne veux pas te mentir mais sur ce coup je t'en veux un peu… Tu savais que je voulais a tout pris garder mes souvenirs intacte quoi qu'il arrive et toi… tu m'as enlevé cette décision, tu m'as enlevé mes souvenirs…

Je ne répondis pas et la laissa continuer, elle avait le droit de m'en vouloir et de me le reprocher éternellement même si ça me briserait… Elle en avait le droit.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir longtemps… Je ne pourrais jamais. Regarde, tu as tué mon frère et j'ai réussi à te pardonner… Tu pourras toujours faire la pire des choses, je t'en voudrais puis je te pardonnerais c'est plus fort que moi… Mais pour l'instant je t'en veux…

Je souris à cette décélération sans détourner le regard de l'horizon. Elle allait me pardonner mais quand ? Je me retourne et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de murmurer un _« Bonne nuit, Elena »_. Puis me dirige vers la chambre, j'enlève ma chemise, mes chaussures et garda que mon pantalon avant de me mettre sous les couvertures, j'allais surement devoir me relever laissant le lit a Elena et dormir sur le fauteuil ou par terre mais pour l'instant je reste dans le lit avec aucune envie de bouger. Elena rentra dans la chambre et se dirige directement vers la salle de bain, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt de corps noir puis elle se dirige vers le lit ou elle s'assoie avant de s'allonger sous les couvertures, je suis appuyé sur le côté et la regarde sans comprendre ce changement d'avis.

Elle se retourna sur le côté, son visage a quelques centimètres du mien puis déclara

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, pas ce soir. Surement jamais… Puis elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, le haut de son crane appuyé sur mon thorax.

_**PDV Stefan** : _

Je suis dans un néant total, je ne me souviens de rien, de personne….. Ah si de Katherine. Je m'étais surement endormi ou j'étais mort, je ne saurais dire. Je suis entourée de noir, il n'y avait rien. Je suis tout seul, je ne peux pas penser ni réfléchir je me contente d'attendre coucher sur le dos … Non je flotte sur le dos plutôt, je ne ressens rien ni peur ni douleur ni joie, j'attends sans bouger. Soudain une voix retentit dans ma tête _« Stefan »_, j'essaie de ne pas l'entendre mais cette voix persiste _« Hé Stefan, ouvre les yeux ! »_ Lentement j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien, mon corps n'obéissait plus. _« Hé ! Réveille-toi ! T'es pas mort, ouvre les yeux, Stefan ! »_ Je ressaie et cette fois une infime lumière blanche m'aveugla, la douleur revint et les bruits. J'avais mal à la tête comme jamais puis au ventre, aux côtes, un peu partout a vrai dire. Une silhouette se penche au-dessus de moi, je ferme et rouvris les yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour m'habituer à cette vive lumière et distingue une fine silhouette. Une femme les yeux noisette avec de long cheveux brun légèrement ondulés elle me tapoter légèrement la joue droite.

-Hé Stefan, c'est moi, c'est Katherine dit-elle doucement.

-Non… non ce n'est pas possible Katherine est morte…

-Euh comme tu le vois non… Mais on cherchait Tania tu te rappelles tu m'as limite supplié de t'aider et elle s'est jeté sur toi et elle t'a à peine touché que tu t'es effondré au sol puis elle a ri et est partit tu te souviens ?

-Non. Déclarai-je soudainement

-Tu te souviens de quoi ? Ton dernier souvenir.

-Euh… Katherine est morte dans l'église… elle a pris feu ! Et euh… Damon m'en veut énormément mais… une fille… toi ! Comment c'est possible ? Il est avec elle et il est amoureux je crois… Mais cette fille ce n'est pas Katherine c'est… euh… quelqu'un d'autre. Et il y'a une sorcière blonde aux yeux verts, petite, gentille. Ou est-elle ?

-Alors déjà je suis Katherine, je ne suis pas morte, encore heureux. Damon ta pardonner à peu près… Cette fille c'est Elena elle était ta petite amie et elle l'est touj… Commence Katherine avant d'avoir une idée… Euh elle t'a brisé le cœur en allant avec Damon, tu lui en veux énormément, tu ne l'aimes plus et la sorcière blonde aux yeux verts comme tu dis, c'est Sabrina et je ne sais pas comment tu te souviens d'elle puisque tu as du la voir 2min a peine Continua-t-elle.

-Oh bah… je me souviens d'elle et pourquoi t'es pas morte toi ? Demandai-je sans comprendre sa présence ici.

-Parce que je suis intelligente Stefan Répliqua-t-elle un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

Elle m'aide à me relever, une fois debout sur mes pieds je regarde autour de moi. On est dans une maison sombre, poussiéreuse sans aucune lumière mais je vois très bien. On se dirige vers la porte et Katherine la poussa d'un léger coup de pied, il faisait nuit dehors la forêt est calme et déserte mais je ne connais pas cet endroit.

-On est où ? Demandai-je sans détourner le regard de la lisière de la forêt

-On est à Falls Church, une cinquantaine de kilomètre de l'endroit où tu habites a Mistics Falls. On est venus pour trouver Tania que tu as libérée d'ailleurs, bravo Stefan on va tous mourir. On rentre. Déclara Katherine d'une traite sans aucuns sentiments dans la voix. Je la suivis jusqu'à son véhicule, une voiture de sport noir, pas le genre discret mais confortable. Elle démarra sans attendre et partit à toute vitesse vers la grande route.

J'essaie de me souvenir de mon frère, de Katherine, de cette fille qui m'a brisé le cœur, de ce bout de femme Sabrina je crois mais rien ne vint je me souviens certes de Katherine en tant qu'histoire mais aucun moment passés avec elle ne me revint, pareil pour mon frère mais pour Sabrina je me souviens qu'elle m'a pris les mains et ma souris avant de disparaitre. Elle était belle, intrigante, mystérieuse et fascinante mais inconnue. Puis cette fille dont m'a parlé Katherine, la petite amie de mon frère elle m'avait brisé le cœur je lui en voulais mais aucun souvenir me vint même pas son prénom, je me tourne la tête vers Katherine et demande :

-Comme s'appelle la fille qui m'a brisé le cœur ?

-Elena Gilbert. Ne sois pas… surpris quand tu vas la voir. Répondit-elle

-Pourquoi je serais surpris ? Demandai-je intrigué

-Disons qu'on a pas mal de point commun.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Beaucoup de gens ont de point commun mais j'ai l'impression que cette phrase est beaucoup plus profonde que ça.

-Tu m'as brisé le cœur ?

-Non. Tu m'as aimé, toujours et tu m'aime toujours. Répondit-elle du tac au tac

- Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression de t'aimer

-Ça c'est parce que tu ne te souviens pas, mon ange. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne répondis pas et posa ma tête contre ma vitre pour dormir un peu, j'étais épuisé.

_Je suis dans une maison, une grande belle maison. Le salon est immense, il y'a une cheminée à l'autre bout du côté droit et devant un canapé en cuir noir, une longue table en bois est posés derrière le canapé elle faisait plus office de bar que de table. Un immense et beau tapis est posés au sol en dessous d'une table en chêne véritable puis de l'autre côté de la table, il y'a une petite vitrine où est refermé une grande collection de figurine de veilles voitures. Je monte à l'étage et me trouve dans un couloir avec six portes, deux à l'extrémité, trois en face de l'escalier et une du même côté. Je me dirige vers la chambre situé à l'extrémité droit du couloir, la porte est légèrement ouverte et laisse apparaître une chambre spacieuse et chaleureuse. Les murs sont couleur chocolat, un lit est au milieu de la pièce et une banquette est appuyer contre le pied du lit et en face une commode en dessous d'un miroir sont contre le mur. Mais la chambre ne s'arrête pas là, elle est ouverte sur une grande salle de bain moderne. Damon, ça devait être sa chambre. Stefan… Stefan. Stefan ! _

-Stefan ! On est arrivés. Me réveilla Katherine avec de légères secousses.

On était garés devant une grande maison enfin un grand manoir qui m'est plutôt familier, tout m'est familier. Katherine entra en première sans gêne dans la maison avant de s'avachir sur le canapé dans le salon. Le salon est entouré d'une immense bibliothèque avec toute sorte de livres.

-On fait comment pour Tania ? Dit soudain Katherine

-Comment veut-tu que je le sache ? Je sais seulement que je la recherche pour je ne sais pas quoi et qu'elle m'a fait je ne sais pas quoi et que je ne me souviens de pas grand choses jusque-là. Répliquai-je en marchant à travers le salon.

Des pas rapides ce font entendre dehors devant le manoir, Katherine tourna la tête vers moi avant de tendre l'oreille mais d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit sur… une jeune fille métisse avec un regard complètement affolé.

-Stefan ! On a un problème m'annonça-t-elle essoufflés Tous le monde est en danger, il y'a une force magique qui rôde, je le sens. C'est dangereux, très dangereux. Continua-t-elle en tournant le regard vers Katherine qui venait de se lever.

-Alors, Stefan c'est Bonnie une… amie, meilleure amie a Elena ta briseuse de cœur. C'est une sorcière. M'expliqua Katherine sous le regard interrogateur de Bonnie

-Il ne se souvient de rien enfin de pratiquement rien. On a trouvés une sorcière elle l'as a peine touché et voilà le résultat. Expliqua Katherine à Bonnie qui ne comprend visiblement pas.

-Quoi ? Donne-moi tes mains, Stefan. M'ordonna Bonnie

Je lui tendis intrigué, elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et commença à murmurer des paroles dans une langue inconnue, bizard. Puis tout à coup des flashes me parviennent et je revois ma vie défilé devant mes yeux comme dans un film. Elena, Damon, Katherine, Klaus et sa famille, Tania, Sabrina… Je rouvris les yeux sur Bonnie qui me lâcha les mains avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens et de déclarer doucement :

-Faut qu'on parte Stefan et vite sinon on va tous mourir

-Part avec Jeremy et Elena et appelles moi quand vous serez en sécurité je… vous rejoindrez.

Sans demander son reste Bonnie se retourna et partit de la pension.

-Et ben tu l'as retrouvé ta mémoire murmura sarcastiquement Katherine derrière mon dos.

- Heureusement vu ce que tu voulais me faire gober répondis-je amer.

-Ce que je voulais te faire gober ? C'est une partie de la vérité Stefan, une grande partie.

Je ne réplique pas et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, il faut que je retrouve Tania au plus vite ou un massacre se prépare.

**_PDV Elena :_**

Je me réveille avec un horrible mal de tête. Je suis allongée sur le ventre, je tourne la tête sur ma gauche pour apercevoir l'heure « 9 :13 » Je tourne ma tête cette fois sur ma droite pour trouver Damon qui me regarde, honte de ma tête au réveil je pris mon coussin et le mit sur ma tête je l'entendis rire a cette action

-Arrêtes de rire, j'ai mal à la tête ! Ordonnai-je en rigolant moi-même

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Lèves toi fainéante ! Allez ! Répondit-il en jetant mon coussin à travers la chambre et en enlevant toutes les couvertures, il s'attarda sur mes jambes ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle.

-Arrêtes de faire ça lui dis-je en fuyant son regard.

-De faire quoi ?

-De me regarder comme ça !

-Impossible! Allez lèves toi ! Déclara-t-il avant de lui-même se lever en direction de la salle de bain.

-Hum gémis-je en remontant la couverture jusque sur ma tête, si je pouvais rester toute la journée au lit ça ne serait pas mal du tout !

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je a Damon depuis le lit où je m'étais relevé sur les coudes, il passe sa tête sur le côté du mur, qui sépare la salle de bain de la chambre et déclare :

-Euh fête foraine !

-Oh non… murmurai-je en me recouchant et en me recouvrant la tête avec la couverture

-Oh non ? Pourquoi oh non ? Bien sûr que si on va à la fête foraine !

-Super ! Ma seule envie sera d'arracher la gorge des gens qui oserait me parler ou me regarder, ou te regarder, au lieu de penser à monter sur la grande roue comme quelqu'un de normal ! Dis-je d'une tirade, je relève la tête et vis Damon qui me regarde surpris

-Désolé…

-Je savais que tu étais franche mais à ce point Elena ! Rigola Damon moqueur.

-Ouais foutu caractère de vampire ! J'ai l'impression de jamais réfléchir avant de parler, de tout sortir à peine après l'avoir pensé, je pleure tout le temps pour rien, je vois un oiseau mort près de la fenêtre je pourrais pleurer, je suis hystérique, je vois quelqu'un qui s'approche de toi je pourrais lui arracher la tête ! Et j'ai l'impression de brûler oh et puis sans compter que la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est le sang ! Elle est super ma nouvelle vie. M'énervai-je toute seule en me mettant sur le lit debout prête à partir sous le regarde moqueur et enjôleur de Damon.

-Ouais et encore t'a pas finis, chérie. C'est le début, c'est plus fun après !

-Ouais pas si sûr ou alors je n'ai pas de beaux exemples ! Répliquai-je sur le ton de la moquerie

-Aoutch ! Répondit Damon en faisant semblant d'être blessé.

Je rigole en me maquillant (oui je me maquille avant de m'habiller) sous le regard de Damon qui ne quittait pas mes gestes du regard.

Après être coiffé et maquillé, je sors de la salle de bain pour me diriger vers ma valise et prendre mes vêtements mais après l'avoir ouverte ce que je découvris ne m'enchanta pas.

-Damon ! Criai-je accroupis devant ma valise

-Hum ? Répondit Damon en s'approchant torse nu

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de te prévenir je… Commença-t-il avec son plus beau sourire

-Tu te fous de moi là… ! Le coupais-je en sortant quelques habits de la valise.

Il a tout remplacé ! Des mini jupes, des robes qui arrivent en bas des fesses, des tee-shirts décolletés (si on peut appeler ça tee-shirt !) Des slims sérés qui font ressortir toute les formes, des tee-shirts de soirée et puis il y'a… la lingerie ! Oh non…

Je lui lance un regard noir qu'il ignora avant de dire :

-On profite, tu seras mieux comme ça !

-Dégage que je me habille ! Sort ! Hurlai-je en le poussant hors de la chambre avant de claquer la porte ce qui m'empêcha pas d'entendre un petit rire.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais mettre ? Je sortis toute la valise et prit ce qu'il y'avait de plus décent, un leggins foncé imitation jeans avec un top avec de la dentelle couleur corail je mis un beau collier avec une plume rose pâle qui allait avec le tout et je prit mes lunettes de soleil il risque de faire beau ! Et au moment d'ouvrir mon sac contenant mes chaussures, je m'aperçois qui les a aussi changer, pas possible, il y'a que des chaussures à talons ! Je pris alors à regret des escarpins a talons avant de les enfilés et de me diriger vers le miroir de la salle de bain, je me regarde quelques secondes avant de prendre mon sac et de sortir de la chambre sous le regard de Damon qui me scruta entièrement

-Parfaite ! Ça te va très bien, Elena dit-il sincère

-Je me vengerais Damon…

Il sourit et me tends son bras que je pris avant de descendre les marches vers l'accueil et partir vers la fête foraine cette journée risquait d'être éprouvante…

_**PDV Stefan :** _

Je me dirige instinctivement vers la forêt plus précisément vers l'ancienne église et ce pressentiment s'agrandit à chacun de mes pas. Katherine est sur mes talons ne me quittant pas, malheureusement, après tout elle avait, plus ou moins aidée, je lui devais ça et je n'allais pas me défilé sur ce que je lui devais.

-Stefan, je te jure que tu vas payer le prix de mes chaussures ! Râla Katherine derrière moi à cause de ses beaux et hauts talons, ça c'est sûr à éviter dans la forêt.

- Tu ne me suivrais pas, tu ne les abimerais pas. Répliquai-je sans ralentir la cadence et en regardant toujours droit devant.

-Haha, bien essayé Stefan !

Je ralentis en voyant les ruines de l'ancienne église, on est arrivé… Mais il n'y avait personne du moins personne à l'extérieur je repris ma folle cadence et descendis les marches qui menaient vers l'intérieur, la tombe.

-Euh je vais t'attendre, je n'aime pas cet endroit marmonna Katherine

-C'est ça….

Je ralentis vers la fin des marché prêt à me défendre contre une soudaine attaque surprise mais rien ne vint pourtant une silhouette est debout de dos les bras croisé face à l'entrée de la tombe qui est ouverte, je m'éloigna de l'entrée en prenant soin de ne pas détourner le regard même si je sais que ça ne servirait à rien, si elle m'attaque je n'y pourrais rien. Je me mis au fond à côté de la grosse bouche d'égout en face de la tombe. La silhouette se retourne un demi-sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, Tania. Tania a de long cheveux bruns qui lui arrive au-dessus des fesses, des yeux verts émeraude et un visage d'ange, elle est jeune, jeune depuis bien longtemps…

-Hey ! Je suis Tania mais tu le sais surement déjà me lança-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux et en tournant la tête sur le côté sans me lâcher du regard. Je serre les poings instinctivement ce qu'elle remarqua directement.

-Détend-toi chéri, je ne vais pas te tuer, disons que tu… m'intrigue ! Dit-elle en souriant séductrice et en s'approchant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire donc je ne bouge pas et contre tout attente elle s'arrête au milieu de sa route et demanda curieuse :

-Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé ? Personne ne veut me voir surtout pas les vampires.

-J'ai… j'ai besoin de ton aide. Répondis-je troublé de son aisance.

- Explique-toi.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses un sort que toi seule peut faire…

- Un sort ? Y'a plein de sorcière qui savent faire ça ! Quel sort ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Contrer la malédiction du double vampire.

Tania releva les yeux intrigués et surprise avant de sourire doucement, elle regarde a terre avant de relever les yeux et de les planter dans les miens.

-Tu sais que cette malédiction est continu, on ne peut la stopper et tu crois vraiment que moi une sorcière va aider un vampire à contrer une malédiction que ma race a crée pour se défendre ? C'est un peu culoté de ta part mon cher !

- Tous les sorts peuvent être contrés.

-Tu es intelligent, angel. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais. Répondit-elle

-Je t'ai libéré. Tu étais cloitrée pendant plus de mil ans tu devrais être redevable. Je pensais que les sorcières avaient plus de principe que ça. Que tu respecté tes principes…

Elle sourit de plus belle songeuse puis elle s'approcha a quelque centimètre de moi avant de murmurer

-Intéressant… Où est le double ?

Elle a accepté, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais elle a accepté. Je sourie sincèrement avant de la remercier. Elle sourit puis recula, me laissant passés devant, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une certaine confiance s'est installé surement la magie mais je ne me méfie pas, je n'ai pas peur qu'elle se jette sur moi afin d'assouvir sa vengeance ni qu'elle me trahisse.

-Je te trahirais pas, tu n'as pas à te méfier. J'ai des principes comme tu dit et tu es… intéressant. Enfin qui me réveillerais pour un sort ! Me dit-il en plaisantant

-Tu peux… commençai-je surpris avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

-Lire dans les pensées ? Oui je peux quand je veux. Un conseil ne pense pas trop !

Je souris amusés avant de sortir de la tombe et de découvrir Katherine appuyés contre une partie des ruines qui dès qu'elle remarqua notre sortie, se redressa méfiante. Elle regarde Tania qui a toujours un demi-sourire plaqués sur les lèvres puis tourna le regard sur moi interrogatrice, je me contente d'hocher la tête lui communiquant qu'elle avait accepté.

-Oh, le double ! Enchanté, je suis Tania. Plus belle que l'original, ça s'améliore on dirait… Lâcha-t-elle en regardant Katherine de la tête au pied.

-Hum… Faut croire. Répliqua Katherine sans bouger tiraillé entre la peur et surprise de la sympathie de la sorcière.

-Parfait ! Dit Tania

- Oh non ce n'est pas elle le double… Enfin si mais ce n'est pas elle qui subira le sort, suit moi Expliquai-je à Tania sous le regard médusé de Katherine.

Je commence à partir vers la maison d'Elena, Tania sur mes pas et Katherine derrière mais Tania se retourna et ordonna à Katherine :

-Oh non toi tu ne viens pas, restes ici c'est mieux

-Non je… Mais Katherine n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se retrouve projetée contre un arbre avec violence par Tania qui l'a regardé impassible

-Non tu ne viens pas. Dit-elle froidement.

Puis elle se retourne et continua sa route. Elle tourna son visage vers moi avant de déclarer:

-Jalousie, je suis très jalouse puis elle a l'air collante non ?

-Plus ou moins répondis-je en lui souriant

Après une dizaine de minutes de marches nous arrivons devant la maison d'Elena qui été éclairée. J'espère que rien n'est encore arrivé à Elena…

-Oh ! Mais c'est une vraie malédiction ça aussi ! S'exclama Tania prenant l'air faussement vexé

-De quoi ? Demandai-je sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

-Tomber amoureux des doubles ! Une malédiction pour toi, je vais devoir réparer celle-ci aussi. Répondit-elle avec un sourire séductrice et un clin d'oeil. Cette fille était vraiment... surprenante ! Je souris face à cette remarque et sonna à la porte, je fus surpris de voir Bonnie et Caroline ouvrir la porte.

-Stefan ! Enfin ! On t'attendait on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone ? Lâcha d'une traite Caroline. Je regardais Tania qui sembla perplexe face à Caroline.

-Euh j'ai fait une mauvaise chute il est cassé… Répondis-je en repensant au moment où Tania m'avait envoyé au sol quand j'avais ouvert son cercueil. Elena est là ? Continuai-je

Mais avant de répondre, Tania la coupa pour lancer une réplique dont elle avait le secret :

-Elena… Lumière, soleil… quel beau prénom !

-On peut savoir qui c'est ? Répliqua Caroline en jetant un regard noir a Tania, avant de tourné la tête vers moi pour avoir la réponse mais Tania me coupa de court

-Enchanté, je suis Tania. Une des sorcières les plus puissantes je dirais même la plus puissante, qui pourrait t'arracher les yeux avec mon petit doigt avant de t'arracher la tête en me faisant les ongles. Déclara Tania avec un beau sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Caroline n'appréciant guère cette réplique, sort les crocs sous le regard amusé de Tania qui avait baissé la tête mais a toujours ses yeux qui fixait Caroline, mais avant même de s'avancé vers la sorcière, Caroline fut bloqué par le bras de Bonnie qui était resté silencieuse jusque-là.

-Bien on pourrait peut-être commencé, j'ai une vengeance et un massacre à préparer moi ! Déclara Tania ennuyé par le manque d'action. Bonnie et Caroline s'effacent pour nous laisser passer mais inquiètent elles passèrent devant nous avant de déclarer :

-Justement Stefan, on a problème avec Elena. On la quitter à peine 1h je te le jure mais… elle est partit. Déclara Caroline honteuse

-Quoi ? Mais… où ? Demandai-je

Caroline se dirige vers la cuisine et prit un petit papier blanc entre les mains avant de me le tendre :

-On a trouvé ça sur la table en revenant…

Je pris le papier et baissa la tête pour le lire :

_« Je vais m'éloigner quelque temps d'ici, besoin de prendre l'air, je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre. Stefan, n'essaie pas de me chercher, je suis en sécurité. Je reviendrais quand je me sentirais bien et que je ne serais plus un danger pour personne… Je vous aime. Elena __PS : Damon est avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas » _

-Oups le double est partie… Déclara Tania faussement touché.

-Damon évidemment… murmurai-je

-Il faut la retrouver c'est très important ! Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça. Continuai-je en élevant un peu la voix.

-Changement de plan ! Dit Tania avant de s'éloigner et de s'avachir sur le canapé toujours son sourire sur les lèvres.

Il faut retrouver Elena et vite, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça pas maintenant en tout cas, elle ne savait rien sur cette malédiction je n'avais rien dit, personne ne la savait a part Tania bien sûr et Bonnie comme toute sorcière assez puissante. Tania avait raison, changement de plan.

**_PDV Elena :_**

Cela fait une heure que Damon et moi sommes à cette fête foraine mais on avait fait à peine quatre attractions à cause du monde qui s'y trouvait. Je décide donc de nous arrêter à une table pour manger une barbe à papa. Damon ne prit qu'une bière fraîche alors que je commande une grosse barbe à papa. Nos commandes arrivent assez vite, Damon porta son verre à sa bouche à peine s'était-il posés sur la table, je souris au serveur qui me tendit la barbe à papa et, bien sûr, la facture. Je le remercie gentiment il me répondit par un _« passez une bonne après-midi » _mécanique et prit rapidement congés. Les attractions battaient de plein régime par cette journée chaude et ensoleillés, le parc est bondé ! Des jeunes femmes passait devant nous en souriant sensuellement a Damon qui répondit par un sourire charmeur et un mouvement de la main ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point ! Puis une des filles du groupe s'arrêta devant notre table sans me prêter attention et demanda ouvertement à Damon :

-On pourrait se revoir, si tu me donne ton numéro ou ton adresse peut-être…

Mais avant même qu'il puisse réfléchir à sa réponse, submerger par mes sentiments je me relève vivement et répondis méchamment en plantant mes yeux dans les siens pour l'hypnotiser :

-Non il ne pourra pas, continue ta route, va voir ailleurs !

La fille s'éloigna sous le regard stupéfait de Damon qui est surpris que j'hypnotise une fille à la vue de tout le monde. J'étais jalouse avant mais en tant que vampire… c'était pire que de la jalousie ! Ce qui bien sûr me mis mal à l'aise et amusa Damon.

-Rho la ferme toi ! Répliquai-je gêné sous le sourire de Damon

-Alors tu voulais faire la grande roue ? Demanda-t-il charmeur

-Non j'ai changé d'avis ! Déclarai-je en me levant et partant en direction des attractions a forte sensation.

**-ooo-**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Alors oui j'ai changé ma description de Tania, dans le chapitre 4 je l'avait décrite avec les cheveux chatain mais j'ai changé et j'ai oublié de changé (toutes mes excuses si vous avez été embrouillez ^^') Donc Tania est brune aux yeux verts :). ****Le chapitre 6 arrive la semaine prochaine normalement. Laissez vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir :).**


	7. Chapter 6 : Surprise

_**Voilà le chapitre 6 que j'ai complétement changé pour avancer un peu plus dans le Delena, je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait en sorte qu'un grand pas Delena soit effectué :D Donc je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre :) Bonne lecture.**_

**-****ooo-**

**C****hapitre 6 : Suprise.**

_PDV __Stefan : __Il faut retrouver Elena et vite, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça pas maintenant en tout cas, elle ne savait rien sur cette malédiction je n'avais rien dit, personne ne la savait à part Tania bien sûr et Bonnie comme toute sorcière assez puissante. Tania avait raison, changement de plan._

PDV Elena : Alors tu voulais faire la grande roue ? Demanda-t-il charmeur

_-Non j'ai changé d'avis ! Déclarai-je en me levant et partant en direction des attractions a forte sensation_.

**_PDV Stefan :_**

Nous sommes encore tous là dans le salon des Gilbert à réfléchir à comment on allait retrouver Elena. Caroline avait téléphoné à Elena plusieurs fois et à Damon mais aucune réponse. Bonnie avait essayé quelques sorts mais Elena n'étant plus humaine, rien ne marche. Puis Tania, Tania ne faisait… rien à part sortir des phrases déplacés et des vannes. Elle était vraiment… surprenante.

-Alors ça c'est vraiment épatant ! Commente Tania en jouant avec le téléphone de Jeremy qu'il avait laissé malencontreusement sur la table pour le plus grand bonheur de Tania.

-Oui vraiment… Tu pourras t'en acheter un quand on aura trouvé Elena ! Répondis-je en lui faisant comprendre qu'Elena est la priorité et qu'un coup de main n'était pas de refus.

-Calme, beau prince ta princesse reviendra.

-Oui sauf si on ne la retrouve pas et disons que tu n'aides pas vraiment. Répliquai-je impatient.

Déçu par mon manque de confiance en ses « super pouvoir » elle se lève rapidement et se plante devant moi la paume de la main tendu et demande froidement :

-Donnes moi un objet lui appartenant, un bijou par exemple

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en ressort le collier d'Elena qu'elle ne pouvait plus mettre à cause la verveine qui s'y trouve. Je tendis le collier à Tania qu'elle prit entre ses mains puis elle ferma les yeux.

-Très bien… _« Find this girl lost, through light of the magic. It's with this light you will her find, your path will traced and she appears as an angel fallen from heaven._ _»_ Elle est en Géorgie à Atlanta, dans la campagne nord d'Atlanta. Me dit Tania en me rendant le collier.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas aider plus tôt puisque tu savais que tu pouvais faire quelque chose depuis le début au lieu qu'on n'attende ? S'énerve Caroline.

Tania la toise de haut avant de déclarer simplement

-Non.

Puis elle tourna les yeux vers moi en souriant et demande :

-Bon Stefan… ?

Je la regarde dans les yeux en comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir puis je me tourne lentement vers Caroline et Bonnie.

-On part à sa cherche avec Tania, prenez soin de Jeremy. Je trouverais un moyen de vous appeler…

-Non mais attends tu ne vas pas partir sans nous ? Tu ne vas pas partir avec…elle ! Alors que tu ne la connais pas et qu'elle peut te tuer dans ton sommeil ! Déclara vexer Caroline

-Oh je n'oserais pas tout de même… Ajoute Tania ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Caroline

-Désolé Caroline c'est comme ça, on part maintenant, je vous appelle quand… quand je pourrais. Prenez soin de Jeremy. Dis-je dans ce qui ressembler plus à un murmure. Avant que Caroline ne reprenne la parole Bonnie ouvra la bouche avant elle :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ramène Elena, on s'occupe du reste.

Je lui mime un merci sur mes lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me diriger vers la voiture. Un long voyage nous attend.

Il était près de minuit et cela faisait deux heures que je conduisais. Je pense à Elena, comment allait-elle ? Comment réagirait-elle à ma venue ? On n'a pas vraiment reparlé de notre « statut » depuis sa transformation et on ne s'était même pas vraiment vu et je sais qu'elle m'avait choisi…en tant qu'humaine. Mais maintenant en vampire… Elle devra surement refaire un choix, vampire ou humaine ça changeait tout pour elle, je le savais.

-Arrêtes de penser, tu envahi les miennes ! Dit Tania exaspéré.

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit en coin avant de me reconcentrer sur la route ce qu'il ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

-Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi… Couche avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui, une inconnue si tu veux mais oublie là au moins quand je suis là !

-Oui c'est ça. Répondis-je lasse

Cette fille brune aux yeux verts émeraude est pétillante et pleine de vie mais sa réputation en disait autrement, puissante sorcière et incontrôlable, elle tuait tout sur son passage mais en la voyant là comme elle était on se faisait une tout autre impression d'elle. Elle devait avoir dix-huit ans, dix-neuf au maxi, elle était figé a cette âge depuis bien longtemps mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la dérangé au contraire « Plus on vit, plus on rit ! » m'avait-elle une fois dit. Et ça pour rire, elle rit.

-Oh tu penses à moi je suis touché, Love. Me dit-il avec un sourire ravageur

Elle avait l'habitude maintenant de me donner toute sorte de surnom débile : Mon ange, Love, Sweetheart… Et j'en passe !

-Si j'ai bien compris, ton Elena c'est ta copine ou ton ex tu ne sais même pas, parce que elle a des sentiments pour ton frère qui est fou amoureux d'elle et elle a des sentiments pour lui aussi donc elle devait choisir entre vous deux et elle a choisi, toi puis elle est morte c'est ça ? Résuma Tania.

-Hum… à peu près… Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-Dommage pour moi alors…. Dit-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

-Enfin ce n'est pas que ça m'empêchera mais c'est bon à savoir !

Je lève les yeux en l'air en signe de réponse ce qui l'amuse encore plus.

-Je peux avoir ton téléphone, angel ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Tu l'as cassé en me projetant au sol comme une sauvage.

-Outch.

Je me reconcentre sur la route pendant que Tania observe le paysage défiler en laissant ses doigts taper contre la portière au rythme de la musique qui est diffusé sur la station de radio. Il nous reste deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver à l' endroit indiqué et surement encore une pour trouver Elena…

**_PDV Damon :_**

Elena m'avait emmené à plusieurs petites attractions à forte sensation et maintenant nous sommes devant une des plus effrayantes attractions. Tout le circuit de celle-ci se faisait dans le noir complet… Des virages, des loopings en tout genre sont présent et pour démarrer le wagon doit monter, monter et encore monter avant de s'élancer dans une chute vertigineuse. Tout ce qu'on entendait était les cris des personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Au bout de quinze minutes d'attente et une Elena de moins en moins sûr de vouloir faire cette attraction, les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser passer une dizaine de personnes dont moi et Elena.

-Tu sais Damon on n'est pas obligé de la faire celle-ci.

-Mais si tu vas voir c'est génial ! M'exclamai-je en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle s'assoie avant que des barrières se referment sur nous pour nous protéger.

-Génial… Répondit Elena apeuré alors qu'un bip annonçant le départ retenti.

Le wagon se mit à monter très haut et Elena se cramponnait comme jamais à la barre devant elle tout en baissant la tête. Nous avons atteint le sommet de la montée et la descente commence sous les cris de tout le monde, Elena se pencha et cacha sa tête contre mon torse en s'agrippant à mon haut.

-Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Damon ! Criai Elena contre moi

-Mais si, trop bien !

-Non, non pas du tout ! Répondit-elle pendant qu'un looping se présentait devant nous, elle resserra son emprise sur moi tout en criant de peur.

L'attraction s'arrête enfin et Elena se releva incertaine avant de quitter à toute vitesse sa place et de sortir. Je la rejoins tout sourire alors qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de se recoiffer avec ses mains.

-Arrêtes de sourire comme ça, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir là et toi tu lèves les mains ! T'es malade ou quoi ! S'énerva-t-elle

-Tu es déjà morte, et puis c'était bien tu te cramponnais a moi comme si ta vie en dépendait, j'ai adoré moi ! Souris-je fier de moi ce qui néanmoins arracha un petit rire de la part d'Elena qui murmura un _« idiot »_ moqueur.

Elena sortit son téléphone de son sac pour regarder l'heure _«18h36 » _et vit qu'elle avait trois appels manqués.

-Ah mince, c'est Caroline et Stefan… Dit-elle déçu

-Tu va les rappeler ? Demandai-je incertain.

-Non je leur ai dit de ne pas m'appeler ce n'est pas pour que moi je les rappelle. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire tout en remettant son téléphone dans son sac et de le refermer.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle les rappelle, c'est peut-être égoïste mais je l'avais enfin pour moi tout seul, même en tant qu'amis, et ça ne se reproduira surement plus dans le futur… Parce qu'elle avait choisi Stefan, toujours Stefan… Je respecte son choix mais ne peux le supporter surtout pas quand on se retrouve juste tous les deux et je ne peux en aucun cas regarder mon frère et la femme que j'aime batifolait en amoureux tout en sachant que pour elle je serais toujours la roue de secours, le second choix, l'ami… Non je ne pouvais pas. Je sais qu'elle tient à moi, elle l'avait dit plusieurs fois mais pas de la même manière que moi surement jamais. J'avais fait un pacte avec Stefan, celui qu'elle ne choisirait pas, partirait… Je devais partir et j'allais le faire mais comment lui annoncer ? Comment le lui expliquer ? Comment la quitter ? Et comment refaire ma vie loin d'elle ? Je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment et pourtant je devais le faire, pour elle, pour moi, pour mon frère… Sa voix résonne dans ma tête comme un souvenir, une blessure… _« Je l'aime, Damon… Il est arrivé dans ma vie à un moment où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui sur le coup et peu importe ce que je ressens pour toi, je… je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer… (…) Et je tiens à toi Damon… C'est pourquoi je dois te laisser partir. » _Ou encore_ « Je tiens à toi écoute moi je tiens à toi Damon mais j'aime Stefan et ça sera toujours Stefan ! »_Sur le coup cela m'avait brisé maintenant cela me ronge jours après jours, Stefan, toujours Stefan. Soudain Elena me sortit de mes pensées :

-Damon …? Damon ?

-Oui désolé, monte. Déclarai-je la mine sombre.

Elena fit le tour de la voiture et s'installe côté passager et à ma grande surprise elle ne me questionne pas sur mon « absence ». Je démarre et quitte le parking en direction de notre hôtel.

-Damon… ? Demanda Elena d'une petite voix

Pour tout réponse je détache mes yeux de la route et les planta dans les siens.

-A… à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Rien d'important, ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondis-je plus froidement que je l'aurais voulu.

-Damon, tu avais les larmes aux yeux c'est important.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

Elena détourna la tête sur sa vitre et fixa le paysage un long moment surement déçu de ma réponse, à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

-Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup aidé surtout ces derniers temps, laisse-moi faire la même chose pour toi… Continua-t-elle

-Je… Je pensais à Stefan. Répondis-je pris au piège.

-Oh…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continués que nous sommes arrivés, je descends du véhicule suivis d'Elena et après avoir salué le réceptionniste nous montons en silence dans la chambre. Et à peine ai-je fermé la porte derrière moi qu'Elena reprit là où elle était, elle ne perdait pas le nord.

-Raconte-moi Damon...

-Je pensais à Stefan, à toi. Je serai toujours derrière, toujours ton ami, toujours le deuxième. Et toi tu aimeras toujours Stefan, _It's always been Stefan,_ et je ne peux pas vivre comme ça Elena, je ne peux plus. Peut-être pas maintenant mais un jour il faudra bien que je parte, je ne peux pas rester. Elena allait me couper mais je l'en empêcha. Non Elena laisse-moi finir. Je t'aime tellement que ça me tue de l'intérieur, je ne vais pas passer l'éternité à t'attendre… Je ne vais pas passer l'éternité derrière toi et Stefan… Je sais que je compte pour toi, je le sais mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. _« Je tiens à toi Damon et c'est pour ça que je dois te laisser partir… »_ Tu te rappelles ? C'est toi qui me la dites et il est temps que tu me laisse partir… Il est temps que je parte et que je vous laisse Stefan et toi…

Je relève les yeux sur Elena à qui les larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues mais elle ne dit rien et se contente de me prendre dans ses bras, dieu que je n'aime pas les accolades mais c'est Elena tout de même.

-Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas partir, Damon. Tu peux ne pas me laisser, pas maintenant. S'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas… Dit Elena entre deux sanglots mais pourquoi elle me faisait ça ? Elle savait pourtant le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi.

-Elena…

-Non tait-toi à moi de parler ! Tu ne peux pas partir, pas comme ça. Tu vas m'abandonner ? Tu avais promis de ne jamais m'abandonner, tu m'avais promis Damon ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas briser cette promesse comme ça. Tu dois rester ! Stefan, moi… on ne veut pas que tu partes… Ne part pas… Me dit Elena en sanglotant désespéré.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer et m'allongea en travers du lit, la tête d'Elena sur mon épaules.

-Chut… Je ne pars pas maintenant. Répondis-je simplement.

Bercé par mes paroles et les mouvements de balancement, Elena s'endormit les yeux encore mouillé, elle ferma son poing sur ma chemise… Surement de peur que je parte… Allongés contre la femme que j'aime le sommeil arriva très vite.

**_PDV Stefan :_**

Un vieux panneau rouillés et rattraper par la nature_, « Atlanta »_ fut le seul panneau qui capta mon attention, enfin. Je continue sur une route de campagne vers le nord du pays. Cet endroit est désert, personne n'y circule pas même des vélos ou des piéton, rien. Quelques chevaux sont dans les champs des deux côtés de la route et quelques fermes apparaissent au loin. Tania joue avec deux allumettes, elle les allume et les éteint ou elle les soulève avec ses pouvoirs, signe d'un réel ennuie chez elle. Je me dirige vers la ville la plus proche au nord d'Atlanta puis m'arrêta à la station-service et réfléchir où aller.

-Ah enfin on s'arrête, j'ai une envie de chocolat moi ! Déclara Tania en sortant de la voiture

-Tiens va voir à la boutique de la station tu dois avoir des trucs à manger. Répondis-je en lui tendant un billet pour qu'elle puisse avoir de quoi s'acheter un petit truc à manger, moi aussi je commence à avoir faim mais surement pas de la même chose…

-Oh ne penses pas au sang devant moi ! S'exclama Tania faussement choqué par mes pensées puis elle partit en direction de la petite supérette. Je me dirige vers le coffre et l'ouvrit pour prendre une pochette de sang, ce n'était pas meilleur que du vrai sang mais c'était toujours ça, je bus la poche rapidement et distraitement pour ne pas me faire repérer même si cette station est déserte. Puis je jette les deux poches que je venais d'engloutir dans le coffre et le referme avant de remonter en voiture. Tania ne tarde pas à revenir avec un sachet de cookie fait maison et un paquet de chips.

-Voilà ! Je meurs de faim moi ! Dit-elle en ouvrant les cookies puis elle demande. Alors il nous reste combien de temps avant d'arriver.

-Un peu moins de d'une heure. Répondis-je

-Alors en route chéri !

Je démarre et partit de la station en direction d'un hôtel que m'a indiqué Tania, _« Le Naria »_, plutôt simple comme nom mais bon. Il semblerait que ça soit le seul hôtel qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville et au début de la campagne.

Je me demande comment va Elena et comment réagira-t-elle quand je lui annoncerais le pourquoi de ma présence, un peu moins d'une heure et j'aurais toute mes réponses.

_**PDV Elena :** _

Je me réveille doucement et constate que j'avais un mal de tête incroyable, un super début de journée ! Puis je me rappelle de la veille… Damon m'annonce qui va partir et sans pouvoir me contrôler j'avais fondu en larmes comme souvent en ce moment… J'ouvris les yeux mais les referme brusquement à cause de la forte luminosité qui traverse la pièce, j'enfoui ma tête contre l'oreiller et gémit bruyamment de douleur. Puis soudain quelqu'un bougea contre moi, je relève la tête et me force à ouvrir les yeux avant de découvrir que mon oreiller n'était d'autre que…Damon. Il dormait encore, sa chemise ouverte, les cheveux en bataille, un visage d'ange… Il est allongés que le côté face à moi, il a un bras sous mes épaules et son autre bras est replié entre nous deux. Il a l'air paisible et, je l'avoue, incroyablement beau.

-Elena, je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde dormir dit-il soudain en ouvrant les yeux. Je sursaute surprise sans pour autant reculer.

-Arrête de me fixer, tu as de la bave qui commence à couler ! Continua-t-il moqueur.

-Idiot ! Lâchai-je en rougissant fortement. Il me fixai amoureusement avec un sourire sincère sur le visage, gêné je pris mon oreiller et lui balance en pleine figure.

-Aie ! Alors ça ce n'est pas juste je ne suis pas réveillé ! S'offusqua Damon.

-Justement ! Répondis-je en essayant de récupérer l'oreiller qui est maintenant sur Damon mais il me contra et l'attrape aussi, je tire de toutes mes forces, ce qui ne servit à pas grand-chose. Soudain Damon bascula sur moi, surprise je lâche le coussin qui se trouve maintenant entre ma poitrine et son torse. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'avais terriblement chaud et j'étais littéralement hypnotisés par ses yeux qui me fixe sans relâchement. Doucement et hésitant il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les miennes et à ce moment-là mon corps entier explosa, de joie ? De bonheur ? Surement. Je répondis doucement au baiser et je sentis Damon sourire contre mes lèvres, il posa sa main sur ma joue brûlante et l'autre sur mon bassin. Je pose naturellement ma main sur le bas de son dos tandis que l'autre parcourait le haut de son torse. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que ce baiser se termine, je voulais juste ses lèvres sur les miennes rien de plus, sentir sa main rassurante sur ma joue, juste être contre lui, je voulais juste être heureuse…

Le ton monta d'un cran, le baiser tendre et amoureux devient passionnés et envieux. Je sentis sa langue contre mes lèvres, j'entrouvre légèrement la bouche et me laissa faire, j'ai confiance. Je finis d'ouvrir sa chemise et le lui enlève tandis que Damon m'embrasse le cou. Soudain je retourne la situation et me retrouve sur lui, il me regarde surpris et ne bougea pas. J'étais là à le regarder et je vis dans son regard de l'inquiétude et de l'anxiété, il avait peur que j'ai changé d'avis et que j'ai des regrets. Je me penche doucement vers lui et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes comme réponse, je me relève et le regarde dans les yeux sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Il était beau… tellement beau. Je continue de l'embrasser, il répondit à mes baisers à chaque fois, je commence à desserrer sa ceinture quand je sentis sa main sur la mienne, je relève les yeux vers lui interrogatrice.

-Elena… Je le veux je t'assure mais… pas comme ça. Dit-il honteux

Je ne répondis pas et glissa ma main sur son torse jusqu'à ce que elle se retrouve sur sa joue et l'embrasse doucement puis je me relève et partit dans la salle de bain.

Il le voulait mais pas tant que je serais avec son frère, ce qui était normal après tout. Je m'étais senti tellement bien là avec lui ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps contre le mien, son regard poser sur moi mais maintenant tellement honteuse que des larmes solitaire coulaient sur mes joues sans mon accord. Je m'appuie sur le bord du lavabo quand soudain… _Toc, Toc, Toc._

-Elena… Sort de là. Me dit une petite voix, Damon.

-Attends. Fut la seule réponse que je pus fournir.

En aucun cas je ne veux qu'il me voie comme ça, désespéré, perdu et dans cette tenue… Je portais juste un tee-shirt assez long pour qu'il recouvre ¼ de mes hanches, c'est vrai c'est lui qui avez enlevé le reste mais tout de même.

-Elena, ouvre c'est important. Reprit-il doucement en faisant bouger la poignet.

Je répondis pas mais je bouillais de l'intérieur, avec tous ces événements je ne pouvais que exploser de colère. Important ? Sérieux ? Ce n'est pas forcement contre lui mais maintenant c'est comme ça, un trop plein d'émotions et tout déborde.

-Sérieux ? Important ? Tu me dis ça maintenant alors que j'ai fallit couché avec toi et le pire c'est que je ne l'aurais même pas regretté ! Alors franchement qu'est-ce qui peut être important ? M'énervai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte et essayant de l'ouvrir mais trop aveuglé par la colère, par mes sentiments je n'arrivais à rien ! Prit de colère, je donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvra alors que Damon me parlait toujours

-Nos visiteurs qui attendent…

Je plante mes yeux paniqué dans ceux de Damon qui étaient désolé avant de regarder les deux personnes qui se trouvait derrière lui… Damon baissa la tête quant à moi, ce qui me reste de cœur s'accéléra, ma bouche s'est entrouverte d'elle-même et je ne pouvais bouger aucun de mes membres. J'étais la debout devant une porte fracassé, les joues pleine de larmes, habillé d'un tee-shirt court et je venais de faire la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie. J'ouvris la bouche mais ce qui en sortit ne fus qu'un murmure

-Stefan…

**-ooo-**

**_Donc voilà pour ce chapitre :D ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et oui notre petite Elena est grillé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews ! Le prochain chapitre sera pour dans deux semaines (et oui je profite du beau temps et des vacances). _**


	8. Chapter 7: So many question

Bonjour a tous, je reviens après une très, très grande absence. Je reprend donc mes fictions en commançant par celle-ci :). Je suis actuellement en pension donc difficile pour écrire et poster mais ne vous inquietez pas j'ai trouver THE soulution ! Donc je posterais environ toutes les deux semaines ;) Bisous a tous.

**C****hapitre 7 : So many question.**

PDV Elena :

_Elena : Tu me dis ça maintenant alors que j'ai fallit couché avec toi et le pire c'est que je ne l'aurais même pas regretté ! Alors franchement qu'est-ce qui peut être important ?!_

_Damon _: _Nos visiteurs qui attendent…_

_Je plante mes yeux paniqué dans ceux de Damon qui étaient désolé avant de regarder les deux personnes qui se trouvait derrière lui… Damon baissa la tête quant à moi, ce qui me reste de cœur s'accéléra, ma bouche s'est entrouverte d'elle-même et je ne pouvais bouger aucun de mes membres. J'étais la debout devant une porte fracassé, les joues pleine de larmes, habillé d'un tee-shirt court et je venais de faire la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie. J'ouvris la bouche mais ce qui en sortit ne fus qu'un murmure_

_-Stefan…_

_PDV Elena : _

Je suis complétement figé, Damon regarde toujours ses pieds, pas forcément de honte mais plutôt pour éviter de sortir une ânerie. Stefan me regarde droit dans les yeux, le visage décomposé et blessé avant de complétement se refermer et ne plus montrer aucune émotions à part de l'indifférence mais au fond je l'avais blessé, encore. Un peu en retrait se trouve une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts dont on ne peut détacher le regard, elle est tellement jeune et innocente mais en même temps on avait l'impression qu'elle avait affronté toute les guerres et qu'elle n'a peur de rien. Sans détacher mon regard de cette fille je demande :

-Qui est-ce ?

Stefan ne répondit pas tout de suite voyant que son frère a relevé la tête, il le fusillait du regard.

-Hi ! Je suis Tania. Répondit Tania voyant que Stefan n'allait pas faire les présentations.

-Tania …? Demande suspicieux Damon en s'avança les sourcils froncés.

-Yeah. Réfléchis encore tu y es presque.

-Tania la sorcière ? Demande soudain Damon après s'être arrêté devant elle.

-Bingo. Répondit-elle joyeuse.

-Tu es jeune.

-Tu es sexy. Répondit Tania du tac au tac ce qui fit sourire Damon.

-Et qui c'est Tania la sorcière ? Demanda Elena sans comprendre.

-Je suis la sorcière la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse d'après les légendes, Stefan m'a réveillé. Ah oui parce que j'étais trop dangereuse pour les vampires donc ils m'ont… laissé sécher ! Il y'a bien longtemps… Raconta Tania avant que Stefan ne s'avance pour expliquer pourquoi il avait réveillé la sorcière la plus dangereuse de tous les temps.

-On a besoin d'elle.

-Pourquoi on aurait besoin d'une sorcière qui en plus d'être puissante est dangereuse ? Cracha méfiant Damon en regardant Tania dans les yeux.

-Eh ! Calmos le vampire ! Je ne suis pas une menace enfin pas pour l'instant puis maintenant que je suis là, il faut en profiter !

-J'ai pas confiance. Répondit simplement Damon

-Tu me diras en qui tu fais confiance… Murmura Stefan.

-Si j'étais toi, Brother, je pense que je me ferais minuscule et que je fermerais ma bouche !

-Tu va m'en vouloir pendant combien de temps hein ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra ! Et je pense que j'en ai le droit après ce que tu as fait ! Je me demande comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas encore planté un pieu en plein cœur ! Crache méchamment Damon en s'approchant dangereusement de Stefan qui ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il connaît son frère il savait qu'il était en train de peter un plomb mais c'était son frère et il n'allait pas fuir devant lui.

-Damon ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Répliquai-je mais Damon et Stefan m'ignore et se défiait du regard pendant que j'assistais impuissante à la scène avec Tania.

-J'ai essayé de la sauver ! Je te l'ai dit, je m'en veux mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière ! Je pensais que j'avais le temps de la remonter…

-Félicitation Brother, il y'a un quarter back de plus dans le monde. Lança ironiquement et méchamment Damon.

-J'ai essayé de la sauver, tu le sais !

-Oui mais tu as sauvé blondinet pendant que ta copine se noyait et tu aurais pu la sauver ! Mais non saint Stefan ne l'a pas fait préférant obéir à Elena et la laisser mourir comment tu as pu faire ça ! Hurla Damon en s'approchant encore de Stefan.

-Je te l'ai dit je pensais que j'avais le temps et je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir son ami, elle ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

-Ouais et tu as préféré la laisser mourir plutôt qu'elle te déteste ?! Tu vois ça c'est la différence entre nous deux, moi je préfère qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle vive mais non toi tu l'as laissé mourir pour ne pas l'affronter après ! Tu n'es qu'un minable !

-C'est bon arrêtes Damon ! Criai-je en me mettant entre les deux.

-Un minable ?! C'est toi qui me dis ça Damon ?! Tu es plutôt mal placé pour parler, toi qui me pique ma copine pendant que j'ai le dos tourner ! Tu l'a plutôt bien manipulé, elle est presque dans ton lit, frérot. S'énerva Stefan.

- Ferme-la ! Hurla Damon en plaquant violemment Stefan contre le mur.

-Comment tu peux dire ça Stefan ?! Damon s'il te plait lâche le… S'il te plait, Damon… Dis-je outré du comportement de Stefan.

J'avais le regard planté dans celui de Damon pour le forcer à se calmer ce qui marcha presque aussitôt puis je suivis Stefan du regard qui retourna vers Tania. Je sentis Damon plus tendus que jamais comme un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie, il avait les poings serré ainsi que la mâchoire. Je m'éloigne de lui après lui avoir serré la main pour l'insisté à me suivre et je me dirige vers Tania, Damon avait compris le message et se plaça derrière moi pour être séparé de son frère le plus possible. Tania n'ajoute rien et prit aussitôt la parole :

-Donc je suis là pour _« aider »_ Elena. Elle est en danger et toutes les personnes autour d'elle sont en danger.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Demandai-je.

-Tu es le double Petrova, tu n'es pas fait normalement pour être un vampire, tu es fait pour mourir lors du sacrifice, il y'a des conséquences.

-Mais…Katherine était le double et elle… elle s'est transformé, il ne lui est rien arrivée. Tentai-je de comprendre.

-Oui mais elle n'a pas autant défié la mort que toi tu l'as fait, lors du sacrifice tu as _« ressuscité »_ alors que tu aurais dû mourir. Expliqua Tania sérieusement.

-Et… qu'est-ce que ça fait si elle n'est pas morte ? Demanda Damon en évitant le regard de son frère.

-Elle est maudite.

-Maudite ? Sérieusement ? Répliqua Damon sans y croire vraiment.

-Oui il y'a plus de mil ans quand la malédiction du soleil et de la lune a été créé avec le double, certains sorciers ont réussi a inventé un sort qui permet de protéger le double de la mort et donc moi et quelques sorcière ont levé une malédiction pour tout double Petrova qui survivrais au sacrifice et qui deviennent vampire par la suite. Continua Tania sous les regards ébahis de Damon et moi.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette malédiction … ? Demandai-je de plus en plus inquiète.

-Elle dit que le double qui a ressuscité du sacrifice et qui est devenu vampire sera maudit dans sa vie éternel. Le double deviendras mauvais et tuera tout sur son passage ou alors le double se laissera mourir ou se tuera de la pire des manières après avoir tué toutes les personnes qu'elle aime. En tout cas dans toutes les possibilités ça ne se finit jamais bien pour le double et ses proches. Répondit Tania.

A présent le silence régnait, personne n'osa parler même pas Damon qui avait toujours un truc à dire. _« Ça ne se finit jamais bien pour le double et __ses proches __»_. Cette phrase m'avait inquiété, mes proches… J'étais un danger pour tout le monde, je le savais mais certainement pas dans ce sens-là.

-Mais il y'a une possibilité pour éviter tout ça. Déclara Stefan pour me rassurer surement.

-Mouais on peut dire ça… Répondit Tania découragé. Stefan lui lança un regard noir auquel elle sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui faut faire pour éviter ça ? Demandai-je voulant absolument savoir comment me sortir de là.

-Il y'a un sort existant mais il faut réunir beaucoup de choses diverses.

-Comme ? Demanda Damon.

-Il me faut une autre sorcière puissante par exemple.

-Tu n'es pas assez puissante ? Ca me déçoit. Répondit Damon arrogant comme à son habitude.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule mais ce n'est pas la puissante qui manque plutôt le temps, ça va toujours plus vite à deux.

-Quoi d'autre ? Demandai-je

-Une pierre qui est la clé de la malédiction, il faut toujours une clé pour les sorts. Et le double doit faire certaine choses.

- Quel pierre ? Demandai-je intéressé.

-Une pierre unique de couleur violette, je ne sais plus bien son nom à vrai dire… Répondit Tania en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'es une sorcière bidon ! Lança Damon mais avant même de pouvoir esquisser son sourire légendaire il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, la main de Tania sous sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer. Stefan s'approche rapidement et dit

-Tania ! Lâche-le.

Tania ne quitte pas les yeux de Damon avec un sourire en coin assez flippant. Damon avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il essayait de se débattre mais n'arrivait à rien.

-Tania… Repris Stefan.

-Ne redis jamais un truc comme ça ou je t'arrache ta tête d'ange et je te la fait avaler, chéri. Menaça Tania a l'intention de Damon puis elle le lâcha, il s'effondra à terre en se tenant la gorge et essayer tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, j'allais m'approcher de lui mais Tania m'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

-N'y va pas on a des choses plus importante à faire, il s'en remettra. Donc voilà il me faut la pierre et la sorcière.

-D'accord mais… tu as dit que… que le double devait faire certaine choses… quel genre de choses ? Demandai-je soudain en me rappelant des conditions pour ce sort.

-Tu dois être en harmonie avec toi et être d'accord avec toi-même sinon le sort ne marchera pas.

-Mais… je suis en harmonie avec moi…

-Tu rigole j'espère poupée ! Dans ta tête c'est pire que le bordel !

-Co… Comment tu sais ça ? Demandai-je interrogatrice.

-J'ai certains pouvoirs en tant que sorcière comme lire dans les pensées.

-Oh…

-Ouais, pensez pas trop c'est un conseil. Répliqua Stefan

-Je vois… Lança Damon dubitatif.

- Ramenez-moi la pierre et la sorcière et on verra pour le reste. Demanda Tania.

Un silence pesant s'est installé, les Salvatore se fixaient avec haine, Tania… est Tania et moi je suis au milieu. Stefan mis fin au silence et détourne les yeux avant de déclarer froidement :

-Bon vous aviez l'air occupé, on va vous laisser.

-Stefan… Murmurai-je désolé.

-Non c'est bon Elena j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas grave. Me coupa-t-il en lançant un dernier regard noir a son frère et de partir vers la porte avec Tania sur ses talons.

Je reste immobile pendant quelque secondes avant de partir sur le balcon, je m'appuie sur la rambarde et quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues, j'avais encore une fois séparé Stefan et Damon, j'avais encore blessé l'un d'eux. Pourquoi je faisais toujours du mal autour de moi ? Pourquoi je devais ressembler à cette garce manipulatrice que j'ai toujours voulu éviter d'être ? En fin de compte je ressemble bien plus que je voulais y croire à mon ancêtre, Katherine.

-Je sais ce que tu penses. Me dit Damon en s'avançant et en prenant place à côté de moi.

-Oh vraiment ? Formidable… Déclarai-je ironiquement.

-Oui tu penses que tu es comme Katherine, tu penses que tu viens de détruire Stefan et surement moi avec. Mais tu as tort. Continua-t-il

-Arrêtes Damon.

-Non. Tu t'en préoccupes c'est la différence entre Katherine et toi, tu es loin d'être comme elle croit-moi. Stefan est ton choix et il le restera, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je comptais faire par la suite, partir. J'allais le couper mais il m'en empêcha aussitôt. Non laisse-moi finir, Elena. Je ne veux pas être le coup d'une nuit ou une passade pour toi et que tu regrettes et que tu retournes ensuite vers Stefan parce que tu te rappelleras qu'il a été là quand tu avais besoin, que tu l'aimais, que c'était ton choix étant humaine… Parce que ça je m'en relèverais pas donc voilà pourquoi je vais partir, j'ai tenu la chandelle pendant plus d'un an déjà je ne peux pas en faire plus pour toi. Je serais toujours le second et tu le sais même si tu le nie peut-être qu'on se reverra, je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais plus te voir mais une pause nous fera du bien à tous les trois, Stefan, toi et moi.

-Alors voilà tu vas m'abandonner ? Là maintenant ?!

-Je n'ai pas dit que je pars maintenant mais il faudra s'y attendre.

-En fait tous les autres avaient raison depuis le début, t'es qu'un égoïste, manipulateur, sans cœur. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai défendu pendant toutes ces années ! Je préférais te détester ! Hurlai-je hors de moi pas forcement de haine mais plutôt de désespoir et il le savait.

Je partis à l'intérieur et me coucha sous les couettes. Tout le monde autour de moi était obligé de partir ou de mourir : Ma mère, mon père, Jenna, John, Jeremy, Stefan et maintenant Damon ? Et moi maintenant j'ai qui ? Personne. Après tout c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, je ne pourrais plus rien détruire ah non c'est vrai je suis maudite et je vais tuer tout le monde.

Tout à coup le matelas s'affaissa à côté de moi, je n'avais même pas vu Damon rentrer. Je ne me retourne pas et ne dis rien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? Damon savait déjà tout, il savait que je n'étais pas vraiment en colère mais plutôt triste, il savait que je ne pourrais jamais le détester et il savait ce que je pensais la plupart du temps. Il passa un bras sur moi en caressa mon bras doucement pour me rassurer, je me blottis encore un peu plus contre lui peut-être pour la dernière fois…

_PDV Stefan : _

J'étais parti du motel précitamment et en colère. Comment avait-ils put me faire ça ? Comment avait-elle put faire ça ? En la voyant et en entendant ce qu'elle avait dit, j'ai su que à ce moment-là, c'est bel et bien finit entre nous. En voyant son regard posé sur moi je n'avais pas vu de la culpabilité ni de l'amour mais plutôt du désolément. Elle était désolée de la façon dont j'avais appris cette nouvelle. Elle avait fallit couché avec mon frère et elle n'aurait pas regretté, n'est-ce pas ironique ?

Mon frère qui avait essayé de me la piquer dès qu'il avait su son existence bien avant qu'il est des sentiments pour elle, il avait voulu jouer avec elle pour se venger de Katherine, surement. Et elle, elle était tombée dans ses bras… Il me l'avait prise sans regret ou alors je l'avais laissé partir … ? Partir avec Klaus et redevenir « méchant » avait sans doute était mes plus grosses erreur, celles qui avaient engendrés toutes mes pertes : la perte de mes sentiments, de mes émotions, la perte d'Elena…

Comme on dit souvent la soif de sang est à double tranchant, le bon et le mauvais.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Elena m'ai choisi parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, elle en a surement un peu, mais elle m'a plus choisi car elle voulait savoir où elle allait. J'étais le « petit ami sur, sans complication, aimant, attentionné » Celui qu'elle connaissait déjà en tant qu'amant. Damon est plutôt l'inconnu, le danger, la passion, l'aventure, le mystère… Mais qu'elle m'ait choisi ou pas ça n'a pas duré très longtemps ! On revient toujours sur ces mauvaises décisions… Alors voilà je suis le mauvais choix, la mauvaise décision…

-Stefan ? Me dit Tania en me sortant de mes pensées, je ne l'ai même pas entendu s'approcher.

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction sans parler, acquissant simplement.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On se trouve un hôtel. On ne peut pas quitter la ville sans avoir fait le sortilège, au moins ici on peut la surveiller. Coupai-je court à la conversation en remontant dans la voiture.

-Ok comme tu veux… murmura pour elle Tania.

Je démarre à peine Tania est entrée dans la voiture, je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet, je m'arrête devant un hôtel qui avait l'air plutôt sympa. Enfin un hôtel est un hôtel, ça suffira pour quelques nuits. Après avoir réservé une chambre, un réceptionniste vint nous chercher à l'accueil et nous dirige vers notre nouvelle chambre puis sans un mot il disparut aussi vite qu'il est apparu. C'est une belle chambre modeste avec seulement un bureau une commode, une armoire et bien sur un lit. Les murs sont peints d'un jaune pâle qui contraste très bien avec les meubles en bois clair. Je dépose tous nos bagages et m'allonge directement au milieu du lit.

-Alors là impossible, je ne dors pas par terre chéri. Déclare Tania au pied du lit les deux mains sur le bassin.

-Moi non plus. Répondis-je catégoriquement.

-Tu prends le canapé… ou alors tu me laisse une place ! Répliqua-t-elle plus amusé qu'embêté.

-Non tu prends le canapé ou tu dors dehors.

-Ou est passé ta galanterie, angel ?

-Hum disparu…

-Alors tu vas me laisser gentiment une place parce que déjà je suis plus forte que toi donc si je veux je peux t'envoyer par la fenêtre et en plus tu veux que je t'aide, tu serais embêté si je changeais d'avis non ? Et puis tu te sentirais mal si je dois dormir par terre ! Dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit.

-…Ouais Répondis-je un peu forcé.

Je me décale sur la gauche pendant qu'elle s'allonge sur le côté droit le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait bien réussi son coup comme d'habitude. La lumière s'éteint et le silence s'empare de la chambre mais avant de m'endormir je déclarai catégorique :

-Tu gardes tes mains pour toi.

- Hum je ne suis pas sûr que j'y arriverais avec un corps de rêve à côté de moi… Et toi, tu gardes tes crocs. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Hum je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverais à me retenir, tu sais quand une envie me prends…

-Tu seras vite coupé, angel Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris et me retourne pour dormir, la nuit risquait d'être courte, très courte.

_PDV Damon : _

Bizarrement le sommeil ne venait pas cette nuit. Elena, elle, dormait paisiblement. Mais moi à plus de trois heures du matin je n'arrivais même pas à fermer les yeux. Mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer empêchant mon sommeil de pointer le bout de son nez. Quand allais-je partir ? Comment je peux partir ? Arriverais-je à partir ? Tout un tas de questions aussi bêtes les unes que les autres. Soudain je sentis Elena bouger contre moi et elle murmura :

-Tu ne dors pas … ?

-Nop…

Elena se redresse dans le lit pour venir s'appuyer contre le mur

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur ses yeux

-Hum que je crois que Morphée ne veux pas de moi

-Sérieusement Damon. C'est à cause de Stefan ?

-Oh non t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas mon frère qui va m'empêcher de dormir ! Répondis-je un demi-sourire forcé sur le visage.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Insista-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de dormir cette nuit ? Mon futur départ ? L'annonce de cette Tania ? Ou alors la fait d'avoir déçu mon frère sans le vouloir ? Un peu des trois je pense.

-Damon ? Me sort Elena de mes pensées.

-Un peu de tous à vrai dire… Confiai-je

-Comment ça un peu de tous ?

-Ben t'es maudite, encore. Je sais même pas si je veux partir, je sais que je dois le faire je les promis… Et puis il y'a Stefan… J'ai l'impression qu'il m'arrive que des merdes !

-Non ce n'est pas vrai ça. Cette malédiction, on va trouver une solution, je te le promets. Stefan ça lui passera… Il doit plus m'en vouloir à moi qu'à toi. Et tu n'as pas à partir… Répondit-elle

-Stefan m'en veux plus, il considère que c'est de ma faute et il le considéra toujours. Et tu sais que je dois partir, t'a choisi Stefan, il faut que je m'efface.

-Non tu n'as pas à partir ! Je ne suis même pas avec Stefan et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas si je le serais encore un jour ! Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie !

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider ça, il n'y a que toi qui le sais…

-Justement non je ne sais pas ! Répondit-elle en se recouchant et en fermant les yeux pour s'endormir.

-Dort… Me murmura-t-elle

-Ouais…

Je ferme les yeux et essaye tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil.

-Bonne nuit Damon…

-Bonne nuit…

_PDV Stefan : _

Le lendemain matin arriva enfin, je n'avais pas réussi a beaucoup dormir, entre Tania qui prend toute la place et mes pensées qui vont vers Elena et Damon ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

-Voilà le voleur de couverture qui est réveillé… Râla Tania de la cuisine.

-Voleur de couverture ? Tu rigole, tu n'as pas arrêté de tirer la couverture et de bouger toute la nuit. Répliquai-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Ouais… Tiens un petit déjeuner de réconciliation Me Tania en tendant un plateau repas avec deux petits déjeuners.

-Tu sais que je ne mange pas. Répondis-je troublé.

-Oh fais pas ton rabat-joie, tu peux très bien manger tu iras déguster ta pochette rouge plus tard si tu veux !

Je tourne la tête des deux côté et commença à manger tout ce qui avait sur le plateau et qui était vraiment délicieux

-C'est toi qui a cuisiner ? Demandai-je intrigué

-Non pas vraiment, tu as juste à appeler avec ça et tu reçois tout ce que tu veux ! Me dit-elle en montrant le téléphone de la chambre.

-C'est un téléphone. En tout cas c'est bon. Répondis-je

-Ouais ! Me dit-elle en mangeant un croissant.

-Et on va faire quoi pour Elena ? Demandai-je

-Rohh t'es toujours en train de me parler d'elle ! On va attendre qu'elle trouve la pierre, une autre sorcière et qu'elle ne se mente plus à elle-même.

-Hum je vois… Qu'elle se mente plus à elle-même, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Qu'elle arrête de tout cacher parce que elle ne veut pas se l'avouer par exemple.

-Et nous pour l'instant on fait quoi ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Nous on ne fait rien, on est en vacances ! Ce n'est pas trop cool ça ?! Me dit-elle les yeux rêveurs.

-On va la laisser tout trouver toute seule sans l'aider pendant que nous « _on est en vacances_ » ? Dis-je outré

-C'est exactement ce qu'on va faire, chéri.

En vacances ? Comment peut-on être en vacances alors qu'une malédiction meurtrière allait s'abattre sur nous bientôt ? Ça doit être une blague ! Des dizaines de personne proches sont en grand danger et au lieu d'aider à réunir tous les éléments pour pouvoir briser cette malédiction, on allait juste ne rien faire et attendre. Attendre qu'Elena et surement Damon rassemble tout, tous seuls.

-J'ai besoin de repos pour être à 100 % pour pouvoir réussir ce sort. Dit Tania

-Et moi alors je peux très bien les aider, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Répliquai-je

-Si tu venais à partir, je serais très contrarié et tu ne voudrais pas que je sois contrarié pour effectuer le sort pour libérer ta belle. Répondit-elle innocemment.

-C'est du chantage.

-Non, c'est de la malice. Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Ouais c'est ça de la malice…

-Tu peux appeler Katherine pour moi et lui dire de ramener ses fesses ici. Déclara soudain Tania.

-Pourquoi tu veux Katherine ? Demandai-je en sortant néanmoins mon téléphone de ma poche car je savais que quoi qu'il arrive elle le ferait quand même, autant que ça soit moi qui le fasse.

-Appelle la, angel. L'explication c'est pour plus tard. Répliqua-t-elle en prenant son sac et en partant vers la sortie.

-D'accord… Tu vas où ?

-Faire du shopping. J'ai pris ta carte, je ne dépasse pas cinq milles euro promis. Dit-elle en souriant charmeuse.

-Ouais si tu pouvais éviter de me ruiner ça sera pas plus mal…

-Arrête un peu, t'es riche j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ouais… Au faite oublie pas de t'acheter un téléphone portable ça sera utile. Lui rappelai-je pendant qu'elle traversait le seuil de la porte.

-A tout à l'heure…

Après la porte fermer je chercha le numéro de Katherine et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

-Allo ? Répondit une petite voix.

-Katherine c'est Stefan. Déclarai-je froid

-Oh Stefan… Dit-elle en changeant d'attitude et en prenant son air séductrice.

-Yeah… J'aurais besoin que tu viennes nous rejoindre.

-Nous rejoindre … ? T'es encore avec l'autre là.

-Ouais c'est compliqué. Contente-toi de venir avant demain au _« Good sleep »_* à Atlanta, c'est urgent. Dis-je d'une tirade pour pas qu'elle me coupe avant de raccrocher.

Elle allait venir c'était sûr, elle était tellement curieuse que rien que pour savoir elle viendrait puis j'avais rajouté que c'était urgent. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour attiser sa curiosité.

_PDV Elena_ :

Je me réveille avec un atroce mal de crâne et le dos en compote, j'ai froid et le sol est dur… J'essaie de toute mes forces de me relever mais je suis à bout de forces j'ouvris néanmoins les yeux et découvrit que je me trouvais dans une cave humide et effrayante. Les murs sont plus de la pierre qu'autre chose et la suite de cette cave est coupé par une porte métallique avec des barreaux, un peu comme une prison. La _« cage »_ où je me trouvais mesurer peut-être cinq mètre carré tout au plus. Des chaines sont accrochés au mur et un bout de papier est posé à même le sol, difficilement je l'attrape et lit le seul mot qu'il s'y trouvait : _« Surprise »._ Inquiétant… Je retourne vers le mur au fond de ma prison et je me laisse tomber contre.

Je pense immédiatement à Damon… Penserait-il que je suis partit ? Me cherchera-t-il ? Oui bien sûr qu'il me cherchera. Mais quand est-ce qu'il me trouvera ? Je n'en savais rien… Soudain un bruit de porte qui claque me fais sursauter, je me relève sur mes gardes et une silhouette apparût dans l'ombre juste devant ma cellule, c'était un homme grand avec une carrure assez imposante il me jeta une poche de sang à travers les barreaux et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. J'attendis quelques minutes et voyant qu'il ne reviendrait surement pas de sitôt j'attrape la poche et l'ouvrit, il fallait bien que je me nourrisse mais mon doigt effleura un bout de papier qui était coller au-devant de la poche, je le déplie et le lut : _« Goûte. »_

Sans m'en préoccupé plus j'approche ma bouche de la poche et aspira autant que je pus mais une brulure vint me déchirer la bouche, la gorge et l'estomac. Je hurle de douleur en jetant la poche aussi loin que possible. Cette brulure je la connaissais : La verveine.

Une fois la douleur apaiser je relève les yeux et à l'intérieur de la poche de sang était écrit : _« Délicieux n'est-ce pas ? »_ Je grognais de mécontentement et détacha mon regard de ce sang souillé mais une autre silhouette est devant ma cellule, une silhouette féminine cette fois-ci. Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose… La femme s'approcha et je pus apercevoir son visage… Oh mon dieu fut les seul mots qui me venaient à l'esprit…

-Salut Elena. Me dit-elle satisfaite.

-Rebeckah… ?

Elle avait voulu me tuer la dernière fois mais sans le vouloir elle m'avait transformé et là elle me kidnapper, qu'allait-elle me faire ? Allait-elle me… me tuer ? Quand Damon viendrait-il me chercher ? Viendrait-il me chercher ? Tant de questions…

** -ooo-**

**Voilà voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :$ **


End file.
